¡SALVADOS!
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: sakura se encuentra en la parte alta de la comidilla social en su escuela, pero todo cambia cuando descubre que esta embarazada, dandose cuenta que las apariencias no lo son todo, una historia cargada de humor y situaciones inesperadas
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

No pretendo ofender ninguna creencia con este fic, y lamento si ofende a alguien si no eres de mente abierta, por favor no lo leas y abstente de mandarme comentarios ofensivos.

¡SALVADOS!

CAPITULO 1

¿Cómo?

Siempre he creído que las personas no se juzgan por el físico, a quien engaño como la mayoría de las personas, no importa si te han educado en alguna religión, sigo siendo una chica y muchas veces me he dejado llevar por el físico pero eso puede que sean parte de mis nervios por estar en este lugar, no sé como deje que mi madre me convenciera de venir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Soy Sakura Kinomoto y he vivido toda mi viva en salvación place, ¿Qué donde queda? Pues bien es una comunidad, no es un secta o algo parecido, solo un montón de padres preocupados por la educación de sus hijos un día construyeron el lugar muy al estilo de la película la aldea, solo que cuenta con todas las comodidades situada en algún lugar de la ciudad de tomoeda, cuenta con escuelas y hospitales, tengo muy buenas amigas ya saben del tipo que toman muy enserio los mandamientos, sobre sale entre ellas Meiling Metalia o MM como la llamamos de cariño ella es la perfección en persona y un modelo para todas las chicas del lugar es atlética y es sobre toda impulsora en el centro cristiano, pero sobre todas las cosas presidenta del club de castidad al cual pertenezco, bueno pertenecía junto con mi novio Yukito, ¡que buenos recuerdos!. Yukito es y, a sido el único chico con el que he salido, nuestro noviazgo siempre fue de lo más respetuoso podría decirse que tenía una vida perfecta, un novio guapo y pertenecía a las joyas cristianas una especie de pandilla a favor de las enseñanzas cristianas, mi novio y yo teníamos un juego nos contábamos secretos debajo del agua de la piscina de su casa, dejare de hablar y permitiré que la historia se cuente sola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-es mi turno –dijo Yukito antes de entrar al agua. –confieso que soy….gay

-¿Qué? Gay –dije bajo el agua porque eso me había sorprendido

-yo –dijo señalándose

Vi como el salió y yo me dispuse a hacer lo mismo pero me golpeé con la escalera de la piscina

No se tal vez fue el golpe o la confusión por la confesión de mi novio

Pero en ese momento tuve una visión. –tenía que ayudar a Yukito por suerte las clases estaban por terminar y mi madre se encontraba en una convención cristiana junto al pastor Fujitaka

Después de la muerte de mi padre, mi madre me dijo que dios tiene un motivo para hacer las cosas y ¿quién era yo para cuestionarlo?, rápidamente pensé que el motivo que a mi novio lo hubiera atacado una decisión tan tóxicamente anticristiana se debía a algo, así que decidí atacar el problema directamente

-espera me dices que tuviste una visión

-créeme, bésame Yukito –le pedí

Durante el resto de la semana trate de ayudarlo de muchas formas

-¿sientes algo? –le pregunte llevando una de sus manos a mi pecho

-no –contesto el

-¿y ahora? –esta vez lleve sus dos manos. – ¿sientes algo?

-¿esto no se considera pecado? –me pregunto

Yo lo abrace, no creía que eso fuera pecado, pero solo para estar segura acudí a la persona más espiritualmente madura a mi parecer

-las chicas cristianas debemos aprender a defendernos, claro dios puede reponer mi virginidad, física y emocional, si es causada por un violador pero yo pienso que es mejor aguardar al matrimonio, y usare la fuerza de ser necesario. –me dijo MM, al tiempo que disparaba una 9mm en el campo de tiro acertando en la entrepierna del dibujo

-¡espera! ¿Qué es eso de restaurar la virginidad?, físicamente solo se es virgen una vez –le dije mientras ella me indicaba como sostener el revolver

-eso lo sé, me refiero a que me dé un alma virginal. –me dijo y me indico que disparara

-entiendo. –dije y dispare acertando en el pecho. –MM me sonrió. –creo que ya entendiste. –me dijo

Así que con una nueva actitud me decidí a atacar el problema de raíz, fui a la casa de mi novio

-hola le dije –mientras entraba al cuarto

-sak. ¿Qué pasa? –me pregunto

Yo sostuve sus manos, y lo bese estaba segura que podía arreglar su problema, y por alguna razón terminamos teniendo relaciones, no diré que fue malo, pero yo trataba de pensar en cosas lindas como mi emparedado favorito. Estaba segura que eso había ayudado a Yukito a aclarar su mente tonta de mí, pero eso es algo que comprendí mucho después.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: esta historia y este capítulo, en especial son parte de la película saved de la cual me inspire para escribir, pero esta historia cambia un poco el formato no es una adaptación por que las situaciones cambian, pero espero que les guste**

**Los leo en el siguiente capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

¡SALVADOS!

CAPITULO 2

¡OH POR DIOS!

.

.

Despues de un fin de semana intenso, me prepare para ir a la escuela MM pasaría por mí, para llevarme a la escuela

-mamá en serio tengo que irme –apure a Nadeshiko por que era seguro que no me había preparado el almuerzo y lo descubrí cuando me dio una barra de trigo

-cuídate –me dijo al salir

Camine hacia la nueva camioneta que conducía mí hasta entonces amiga

-es tan genial, hola Eriol –salude al hermano de MM un chico que había quedado en sillas de ruedas

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? –pregunte a el chico

-ya sabes lo usual, patine hice deportes extremos lo normal

-por dios Eriol no tienes que incomodar a la gente con ti peculiaridad de soy especial –le reprocho MM

Eriol rodo los ojos y siguió leyendo

-cierto toma es oficial –me dijo mi amiga mientras me entregaba un broche dorado con el grabado _"joyas cristianas"_. –¡Por dios es lindo! –le dije porque era todo un honor

De camino pasamos por Chiharu una chica de Vietnam ella decía que era una bendición que sus padres la adoptaran porque seguro jamás hubiera encontrado la salvación eterna

-¡por dios Meiling esta camioneta es genial!, sabes que si estuviéramos en china ya te hubieran matado

-imagínate Eriol ¿sin mi donde estarías?

-en china con un poco de suerte –contesto el hermano de Meiling

-suerte es que me dejen comprarme un convertible, pero preferí comprar esto para que Eriol pueda venir a la escuela con nosotras

-eres tan buena, como mis padres que sería de mi sin ellos.

-espera - Meiling se detuvo y le entrego a Chiharu el mismo broche que a mí. –ahora eres una de las nuestras. –Chiharu ahogo un grito

Llegamos a casa de mi aun novio porque como siempre íbamos juntos a la escuela hoy no sería la excepción

-¿Por qué no se apura? Sabe que cantare en la asamblea de esta semana

-iré ha ver que pasa –le dije a MM porque realmente era extraño que no saliera

Toque a la puerta y me abrió su padre

-Sakura….

-¿esta Yukito listo?

-Lo siento Sakura, pero encontré esto anoche debajo de su cama. –el padre de Yukito me enseño consternado una revista con hombres en ella. –Desde anoche lo llevamos al campamento piedad, -yo me quede sorprendida, pensé que su problema había sido arreglado, pero ahora me enteraba de esto, el campamento piedad, era un lugar hecho para curar desde adicciones, y lo que dicen deshomosexualisar

-¿Qué sucede? –me pregunto MM

-nada –conteste porque todavía no terminaba de asimilar, pero finalmente pensé que sería mejor decírselo después de todo quien mejor para ayudarme y comprenderme que ella

Meiling freno en seco. – ¿qué? –me pregunto mientras volvió a manejar

-no es una sorpresa, el solo es un miembro más del desfile del orgullo gay –dijo Eriol sin apartar su vista del libro

-por dios amiga imagínate si te hubieras casado con el ¿qué sería de tus hijos? –me dijo Chiharu horrorizada mientras bajábamos de la camioneta

-prométeme que no dirás nada –le pedí a MM. -¡promételo!

-de acuerdo. –me contesto

De pronto escuchamos el ruido de un auto y ahí estaba Tomoyo Daidoji la única judía que asistía a la escuela alas de libertad, los rumores decían que había sido stripper, y claro por ser una escuela cristiana había más de uno que quería salvar su pobre alma pecaminosa, pero la más interesada era MM, Tomoyo descendió de su auto, con un cigarro soltando el humo hacia donde estábamos nosotras

-¿sabías que el humo mata? –pregunto Meiling con una voz amable

-cuento con ello –Tomoyo le arrojo el cigarro a la ropa haciendo que mi amiga gritara, provocando que Tomoyo se riera, Eriol la vio a mi parecer a él le gustaba ella. –Esto demuestra lo perdida que esta, apuesto que no tiene permiso de estacionarse en este lugar. –Meiling se asomo al carro que estaba estacionado en un lugar para discapacitados. –ven tengo razón, por estas acciones tenemos que salvarla de el camino del mal. –Chiharu y yo asentimos

Cuando las clases comenzaron pensé que sería otro aburrido inicio de semana, pero como siempre suelo equivocarme, realmente paso algo interesante…

**Sé que es un capitulo corto pero, la historia se irá tornando más interesante a medida que avance y se entrelace con la historia hermana, DEJAME CURAR TUS HERIDAS de , pero para eso primero se debe explicar lo que pasa con Sakura. Espero sus comentarios. Los leo en el siguiente capitulo….**


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

¡SALVADOS!

CAPITULO 3

¡DIOS SALVAME!

-buenos días chicos, es inicio de semana espero que este fin de semana hayan hecho para la obra del señor –el profesor Terada hablaba en forma animada como siempre lo hacia

Sus palabras era como cuchillos que me apuñalaban una y otra vez sin darme tregua y ¿Por qué se supone que diga trate que mi novio dejara de ser gay? Claro que no lo haría, de pronto un sonido desvió mi mirada y divagaciones personales

-antes que nada déjenme presentarles a syaoran Li es en hijo del director Hien, y a estado los últimos tres años de misionero con su madre en Sudáfrica, y actualmente patina en la liga de los jóvenes cristianos representando a la comunidad

"**por dios, no puede ser perfecto debe tener un defecto"** pensé rápidamente, cuando entro me quede sorprendida la mayoría de los chicos que asistían a la escuela ALAS DE LIBERTAD parecían del ejercito con su pelo bien acomodado y las camisas metidas dentro del pantalón, pero cuando lo vi realmente su apariencia era de un chico normal, con tenis en lugar de zapatos y con una camisa debajo de la del uniforme y un pelo perfectamente desordenado

"**un defecto debe tener**" volví a pensar

-¿no crees que es perfecto? –me pregunto MM. –no lo sé –conteste

-siéntate detrás de Kinomoto –dijo el profesor

Lo que me faltaba ahora escucharía a mi amiga hablar de él más de lo que quisiera

-muy bien platíquenme que tal su fin de semana, empecemos contigo Sakura –me señalo el profesor al tiempo que le quitaba un bolígrafo a Tomoyo con el que pintaba su asiento

-bien –fue lo único que pude contestar, la clase fue de lo más normal, como siempre Tomoyo buscaba cualquier pretexto para molestar a todos

Después de clases tendríamos la asamblea mensual en la escuela, donde tocaríamos frente a toda la escuela, yo toco el teclado y Meiling canta, tiene una hermosa voz pero supongo que no solo me pasaron cosas a mí durante este tiempo. Supongo que otras personas hicieron algo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡estúpida reunión! –dijo Tomoyo mientras llevaba el cigarro a la boca

-no deberías fumar –la voz de Eriol la hizo voltear

-no fumaba –le dijo Tomoyo. –claro y yo no soy cristiano. –le contesto Eriol

-y que ¿le dirás a MM que estaba fumando? ¿Cómo la soportas?

-ella es odiosa, pero es mi hermana

-¿y como terminaste aquí creí que te enviarían a una escuela especial? –le dijo Tomoyo moviendo su silla de ruedas

-esta es una escuela especial –enfatizo el –y tu ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Tomoyo rodo los ojos y suspiro

-después que me expulsaran de la ultima escuela era esto o el reformatorio, y ¿cómo terminaste en sillas de ruedas?

Cuando era niño me caí de un árbol, MM me encontró ella lo llama el milagro que me salvo

Tomoyo sonrió e inhalo el humo de su cigarro. –el milagro que necesitabas era no caerte de ese árbol

-cierto –contesto Eriol –creo que deberíamos volver o MM vendrá a buscarnos

-deberíamos –contesto Tomoyo caminado

Erío giro su silla y observo a Tomoyo caminar delante de él. –Lindo –dijo

Tomoyo giro su cuerpo y se acerco a él sonriendo. -¿quieres que te ayude? –pregunto colocándose detrás de, el. –claro contesto él. –la próxima vez que me veas el trasero te mato ¿entendiste? –pregunto Tomoyo haciendo que Eriol se riera

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando terminamos de cantar yo estaba tan cansada, lo bueno era que el director Hien seria quien diera el mensaje ese día

-¡hola chicos! Que tal están, ¿cuántos sienten el poder de dios con nosotros?

-yo lo siento –dijo MM cerrando los ojos

-muy bien chico como saben las clases están por terminar, por eso daremos gracias

Yo cerré mis ojos, como todos cuando comenzó el director la oración

**Sakura**: se que restauraste mi virginidad mental, pero ¿Por qué Yukito no mejoro? No te cuestiono, pero me gustaría una respuesta pronto

**Meiling:** querido dios me he portado bien y no pido nada, incluso renuncie a comprarme un carro solo te pido alguien como Li syaoran, si pudieras dármelo sería feliz

**Chiharu:** dios perdóname por dejar que Yamasaki me besara en el dispensario

**Syaoran**: por favor que mi papá no avergüence este año y menos enfrente de ella –syaoran levanto la mirada hacia Sakura

**Tomoyo:** ¿me pregunto si no podrá moverse de abajo? – Tomoyo le sonrió a Eriol

**Eriol:** se que le gusto

Muy bien chicos díganme ¿cuántos de ustedes quieran volver a comprometerse con dios hoy? –el director Hien hablaba muy animado cuando varios jóvenes caminaron al escenario, realmente yo quería pararme pero no podía, ¿Cómo hacer algo así?

De pronto Tomoyo se levanto y comenzó a moverse como si convulsionara y hablar algo extraño

-observen está hablando en lengua, el idioma de dios

Ella continuo haciendo lo mismo recitando una palabras que entendía cuando vi que se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa

-se la va a quitar –escuche que dijo Eriol emocionado y poniendo una mirada de depredador a punto de comerse a su presa

De pronto MM se levanto y camino hacia ella enojada

-está diciendo estoy que ardo

Todos la vieron, con incredulidad. Después de eso el incidente de Tomoyo se volvió una leyenda en la escuela, y cuanto más hacia para alejar a MM ella mas se empecinaba en salvar su alma

-me alegro que no la expulsaran, eso demuestra cuán perdida esta – dijo Meiling a lo cual yo asentí.

Llegue a mi casa y vi a mi madre con el pelo lleno de pintura suspire porque era seguro que trataba de parecer más joven

-¿no saldrías con el pastor Fujitaka hoy? –pregunte a Nadeshiko mientras me serbia jugo

-cancelo –me dijo haciendo un puchero

-¿no es ya la tercera vez en esta semana? –le pregunte

-olvídalo veamos la tele.

Mi madre es mala con los programas de preguntas no acertó a ninguna, enojada cambio el canal

-yo me quede sorprendida cuando termino el documental sobre el cáncer sobre todo por las últimas palabras de la mujer en la tele

_**Incluso compre una prueba de embarazo, y descubrí que era cáncer**_

_**-¿**_cómo descubrió eso con una simple prueba? –pegunte pero Nadeshiko ya estaba dormida.

Después de eso y una carta por parte de la junta de educación del estado, obligaron a la escuela a hablar sobre la reproducción humana un poco tarde para mí debo decir.

Continuara….

N/A

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de mi mini ff, espero que les guste

Y en cuanto al otro fic que estoy haciendo SE MI AMOR, paciencia por favor ya está llegando al final y necesito tiempo para dejarlo bien, por eso espero que disfruten de momento este. En esta semana les prometo actualizarlo…


	4. Chapter 4

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

¡SALVADOS!

CAPITULO 4

¿POR QUE AMI?

-chicos se trata de poblar el mundo, pero no antes del matrimonio –fueron las palabras del profesor Terada después de terminar la clase de educación sexual – ¿alguna duda?

Levante la mano –¿qué pasa si dios quiere que ayudemos a su obra no esperando?

-no comprendo lo que dices, claro que quiere que esperen –me contesto el profesor

-Sakura ¿de qué hablas? –me pregunto MM despacio

-olvídalo –le conteste, yo sentía que mi vida se dirigía hacia un abismo sin fondo, voltee mi cara y vi los ojos de syaoran lo cual me puso más nerviosa, parecía que me miraba fijamente, lo cual hizo que me estremeciera.

Después de mi patético intento por recibir respuestas a cerca de mi visión en la piscina, seguía preguntándome ¿Por qué dios me abría pedido ayudar a Yukito? Decidí concentrarme en, mi grupo de amigas, pero por alguna razón MM, nos llevo al parque recreativo donde los chicos de la comunidad practicaban skate, obligándome a ver a syaoran Li, mientras practicaba.

-yo creo que él es perfecto –dijo Meiling, mientras comía una paleta. –Tienes razón. –contesto Chiharu

-que seria del mundo sin misioneros como él, imaginen todas esas personas que se irán al infierno –dijo Meiling. Haciendo que me sintiera incomoda por el comentario

Eriol solo negó con la cabeza antes de hablar. –estás loca según tu criterio un homicida, puede ir al cielo, pero un niño que nunca ha escuchado de dios no, es muy tonto. –dijo Eriol volviendo su vista al libro que tenía en manos

-yo no hice las reglas –contesto MM molesta

Suspire porque era obvio que una parte de mi estaba de acuerdo con Eriol me parecía injusto lo que mi amiga acaba de decir

Syaoran se acerco a nosotros con su patineta, pero algo lo hizo caerse, lo cual me pareció gracioso, pero rápidamente se incorporo y sonrió

-¿Qué tal chicos? –pregunto suspirando y un poco sonrojado

-hola –contesto MM, sonriendo

-¿eres Sakura? Quería decirte que te vi en la asamblea, y me impresiono lo bien que tocas –me dijo sonriendo

-ella sabe cómo hacer que mi voz resalte –contesto mi amiga

-¡por dios! Podemos irnos! –dijo Eriol rodando los ojos al tiempo que veía a su hermana

Meiling le dirigió una sonrisa a syaoran quien por alguna razón seguía viéndome, de una forma que me incomodaba

-dime syao, en qué lugar hay mas herejes –pregunto Meiling. –es un tema que me interesa

-no lo sé –contesto syaoran de forma incomoda. –Me trataron bien en todos los lugares –aseguro syaoran

Naoko se acerco a nosotros cargando un montón de cosas, a mi parecer ella trataba de agradarle a Meiling, ya que hacia lo posible porque ella la tomara en cuenta y no era un secreto que su padre tomaba, tal vez por eso buscaba desesperadamente, la atención de chica más popular de la escuela

-les conseguí comida gratis –dijo Naoko sonriendo. –Meiling solo le dirigió una mirada fría

-gracias –le conteste porque me dio pena la forma en que se había comportado Meiling con ella

De pronto un ruido nos hizo voltear a todos la vista, era Tomoyo quien vestía un pantalón de cuero, que hacía que se viera el hilo dental que traía como ropa interior, acompañado de un top negro y una chaqueta. Parecía loca gritando por todo el lugar

-a si idiota pues no esperes recibir más de esto –dijo haciendo un movimiento con las piernas

-por dios ya la vieron esta mas perdida de lo que pude creer, vamos chicos debemos mostrarle que los cristianos, somos amables, vamos a reírnos casualmente, a mi cuenta –nos dijo Meiling y todos comenzamos a reír, de pronto Eriol intencionalmente vertió salsa en su hermana, me dirigió una mirada de complicidad ya que yo me di cuenta que lo había hecho

-por dios Eriol eres invalido pero no retrasado, son mis pantalones nuevos –exclamo Meiling levantándose, haciendo que Tomoyo se acercara a nosotros

-hola guapo, porque no le quitas el freno a esto –le dijo Tomoyo a Eriol sentándose en sus piernas

-quítate de mi hermano –Meiling se acerco y jalo a Tomoyo. –Jesús apestas igual que el padre de Naoko. –Naoko agacho la cabeza

-basta MM –le grite por que se estaba extralimitando

-no lo entiendes Sakura. Lo perdida que esta

Tomoyo se acerco a syaoran y acaricio su cara callándose al piso de frente a mi

-¿estás bien? – le pregunte agachando mi cabeza por debajo de la mesa

-veo a una virgen –me dijo viendo mi entre pierna

-ella solo necesita aceptar a dios –dijo Meiling molesta

-Meiling Metalia ella necesita que la llevemos a su casa –le dije furiosa a mi amiga

-yo lo hare –dijo syaoran ayudando a Tomoyo a ponerse de pie

..

Después de ese incidente Meiling evitaba cualquier contacto con Tomoyo, Tomoyo ponía de su parte para molestarla

-puedo verte toda- le dijo Tomoyo cuando Meiling se inclino frente a ella, durante la hora de gimnasia

-cámbiate –me dijo y me empujo de lugar

-ahora veo a una virgen o tal vez no –me dijo cuando me agache. Me incorpore y vi a syaoran corriendo alrededor de la cancha no pude evitar que mi vista lo siguiera cuando él me sonrió

-sé lo que ves, y dios también –me dijo MM haciendo que me sonrojara

.

Después de las clases me dirigí a mi casa pero me preocupe cuando sentí nauseas corrí al baño, lo que hizo que a mi mente volviera la imagen del documental que vi con Nadeshiko, acerca del cáncer, y entonces pensé que tal vez eso me estaba pasando, y recordé que había hablado sobre las pruebas de embarazo a sí que con el mayor acoplo posible fui hasta la farmacia, pero como se supone que iba a comprarla, claro que no iba a llegar y pedir una, eso jamás, sabía que ya había roto muchas reglas sobre ser una buena chica cristiana, y ahora rompería un mandamiento, tome la prueba y la escondí entre mi ropa

-Sakura –la voz de Naoko me hizo voltear

-Naoko ¿también trabajas aquí?

-mi madre me dará un auto, me pregunto si podría irte a buscar

-claro –conteste, pero ya estaba caminando sin prestar atención a lo que me decía

-que sea cáncer, que sea cáncer –recite esas palabras mientras andaba en mi bici lo más rápido posible, para llegar a mi casa, me quede sorprendida cuando dio positivo, sentí que el mundo se abría ante mis pies, no podía creerlo no, iba a creerlo, por lo que llame a servicio de atención a clientes

-¿es posible que de un falso positivo?

-mira la prueba es 99.99% confiable, pero para que salga de dudas puede ir a planificación familiar

-gracias.

Suspire profundo cuando colgué tenía que ir al lugar donde muchas veces había ido a protestar por sus métodos de prevención a los jóvenes, que hasta ese momento me parecía que iban en contra de las enseñanzas cristianas

.

Tal vez fue el hecho que estuviera estresada pero el día que tenía que ir al lugar antes mencionado, las clases se me hicieron cortas

-Sakura es una pena –Naoko me entrego una hoja al tiempo que me dirigía una mirada de pena

Leí el papel me quede furiosa, por lo que decía ella me había prometido no decirlo y ahora lo imprimía

**Circulo de oración para Yukito Tsukishiro, para pedir por su DESHOMOSEXUALISACION**

Camine enojada hacia mi supuesta amiga, y le reclame

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunte molesta

Meiling me abrazo. –Esto es lo mejor –me dijo con un tono de voz que me molesto

Me aleje de su lado y comencé a caminar, pero pude escuchar que me gritaba –en mi casa a las seis

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabes donde venden cigarros –pregunto Eriol a Tomoyo

-el niño hará algo malo –le dijo sonriendo. –sube vamos a pasear

.

Tomoyo y Eriol se sentaron en la parte para fumadores en la cafetería

-y dime ¿no te da pena que te vean conmigo? –pregunto Eriol

-me han visto con cosas peores –contesto Tomoyo

-¿no es esa Sakura? –pregunto Tomoyo. Señalando a la chica que salía del edificio de enfrente

-¿que hará aquí?

-solo hay un motivo por lo que una chica cristiana vendría a planificación familiar –contesto Tomoyo de forma perspicaz

-¡dios! puso una bomba –dijo Eriol

-bueno dos –corrigió Tomoyo

-¿con Yukito? Es más probable la bomba –le dijo Eriol volteando a verla y acercando sus pies a los de ella

-¿me estás haciendo piecitos? –pregunto divertida Tomoyo

-rueditas –contesto Eriol, mientras la besaba

-eres un tonto muy lindo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

.

Baje del autobus y mi mundo se había desmoronado por completo, una vida crecía dentro de mi camine durante unos minutos y mi vista se cruzo con el gran mural que había en una pared con una cruz en el

-¿Por qué a mí? –pregunte alzando mis manos al cielo

-teníamos un trato –dije al aire –no es justo hice lo que me pediste –las lagrimas rodaron por mi cara. Seque mis lágrimas y camine hacia la casa de mi amiga

Toque la puerta y la mamá de Meiling me abrió, la puerta

-pasa Sakura

Pude escuchar el fin de sus palabras

-querido dios te pedimos por todos esos pervertidos, que vuelvan al camino de la luz, amen

Meiling volvió su cara hacia donde estaba yo parada

-Sakura…. –me abrazo

-¿Qué crees que haces?, a caso ¿algo de esto funciona? –le dije enojada

-Sakura no digas eso Jesús te está escuchando –me dijo ella

Yo Rei por sus palabras –reacciona no hay nadie arriba, nadie esta cuidándonos –le dije y camine hacia la puerta

-espera –me dijo y se acerco a mí quitándome el broche que traía –ensucias lo que representamos las joyas cristianas

Salí molesta, lo único que quería era despertar de esa pesadilla, llegue a mi casa y me encontré con Nadeshiko en la cocina

-me hablo Meiling, ¿cuán arrogante puede ser una chica? –me dijo

-mamá ¿por qué crees que los padres de Yukito lo enviarían tan rápido al campamento? –pregunte mientras me serbia jugo

-veras hija los hijos son como autos, puedo cambiarle el aceite, llenar el tanque, pero si los frenos fallaran no sabría que hacer tendría que llevarlo al mecánico, supongo que pensaron que necesitaban ayuda

-no me digas ¿que eres lesbiana? –me pregunto Nadeshiko

-claro que no

-gracias a dios, dime ¿debo preocuparme por ti?

Yo camine en dirección a mi cuarto –no –le conteste con un grito

Mi madre acababa de compararme con un auto, me pregunte que metáfora usaría cuando se enterara que estaba embarazada decidí llamar a Yukito aunque no estaba segura de decirle nada

-hola sak. ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien pero ¿qué tal tu?

-no te preocupes, el folleto dice que varios lo han logrado así que estoy seguro que podre hacerlo

-sobre aquella vez, no debimos hacerlo, o al menos debimos usar protección

-no estoy enfermo Sakura

-no es eso solo que… -no pude terminar de decirlo lo que pensaba. –¿crees que regreses después del verano?

-claro que si… apúrate Yukito

-¿quien es? –pregunte al escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono

-es Touya está aquí por la misma razón que yo, es de lo peor –me dijo mi ex novio

-ten cuidado

-Sakura te dejo porque va a empezar la terapia –Yukito colgó

.

.

Así que comencé a buscar una nueva religión o fe, leí todas y no es que crea en todo lo que dicen, pero no todas pueden estar equivocadas

Me dije eso mientras leía un libro de curación con cristales

-eso es tan anticuado –me dijo Tomoyo quitándome el libro de las manos

Los días para salir de la escuela eran pocos pero aun así sentí que sería un martirio. Me aleje de las que creía mis amigas, porque a su parecer yo las hacia lucir mal y daba mala imagen al grupo, por lo que me cambie de lugar ahora me situaba en la parte de atrás del salón al lado de Tomoyo y Eriol quienes según su hermana eran las almas que habían caído en el mal camino. Por suerte el embarazo en adolecentes en la escuela ALAS DE LIBERTAD era tan común como el virus devora carne nadie parecía notarlo a excepción de Tomoyo y Eriol

-puedo ir al baño –pregunte y Salí rápido del salón necesitaba despejar mi mente

-¿estás embarazada? –la voz de Tomoyo me asusto

-claro que no –le conteste rápido

-te vi junto con Eriol saliendo de planificación familiar el otro día, ¿es de Yukito? –pregunto

-solo fui a dejar panfletos para evitar que chicas comentan el error –le respondí

-está bien, pero si cambias de idea se quienes pagarían bien por tu bebe

-no venderé a mi beb… -me detuve porque me di cuenta de lo que iba a decir esa era la primera vez que había aceptado lo que me había pasado

-¿Yukito lo sabe? –me pregunto Tomoyo…

Yo negué con la cabeza

-no puedes hacerlo sola –me dijo ella

-puedo, debo, lo hare sola –le respondí con lagrimas en los ojos

-no, no lo harás –me dijo y me abrazo, fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que la única persona que estuvo dispuesta a ayudarme era la persona que nunca hubiera pensado, eso me hizo ver que solo la juzgue por su apariencia y eso me hizo sentir mal

-no te preocupes –me dijo como si pudiera adivinar lo que pensaba

-creo que debemos irnos –me dijo al tiempo que me sacaba de la escuela

-¿nos saltaremos las clases?

-¡oh si! –contesto

Salimos al estacionamiento y vi a Eriol al volante del auto de Tomoyo

-¿puedes manejar? –le pregunte

-¿por qué todos creen que soy un inútil? – me pregunto

-no me refiero a eso, ¿tienes licencia? –le pregunte

-claro que no.. Fue cuando me di cuenta que el auto había sido modificado para que Eriol pudiera manejarlo.

.

.

- Y ¿qué hay con syaoran? –pregunto Tomoyo mientras me pasaba ropa

-nada

-en serio porque podría jurar que le gustas, piénsalo es lindo, harías que la bruja de MM se enojara y tiene puntos extras por que no es gay

No pude evitar sonreír dentro del vestidor

-lo pensare le dije –aun sonriendo

xxxxxxxx

N/A:

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia espero les guste..


	5. Chapter 5

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP.

YO SOLO LOS USO CON MI IMAGINACION UN RATO

¡SALVADOS!

CAPITULO 5

Bienvenidos al Campamento Nueva Vida

No podía creer lo que veía en el monitor de mi pantalla, alguien había colocado en todas la computadoras de la escuela, una foto de MM cuando era niña y debo decir que es muy diferente, es decir tenia frenos y lentes horrendo sin contar que era gorda

-fuiste tú y tu amiga la loca –dijo Meiling enfadada señalándome

-¿perdón? yo no hice nada porque no te fijas antes de acusar a los demás –le dije levantándome de mi silla y saliendo del salón escuche que Tomoyo se burlaba de ella y salía detrás de mí, no me detuve hasta que estuve alejada del salón.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?

-fueron ustedes

-de acuerdo fue idea de Eriol –contesto Tomoyo dirigiéndose a sentarse en las piernas de Eriol que hasta ese momento no había visto

-culpable –dijo Eriol sonriendo

-pero… ¿por qué?

-fácil mis padres no querían dos lisiados sociales así que decidieron invertir en la "Gran Meiling Metalia" –me respondió el. –además se lo merecía es mi hermana y la quiero pero puede ser un poco insoportable con las personas

-eso lose me refiero a ¿Por qué pusieron su imagen en las computadoras?

-bueno Sakura podemos decirte pero eso te haría nuestra cómplice y tendría que matarte porque no quiero que me delates. –me dijo Eriol alzando las cejas de una forma muy graciosa, así que tape mis oídos. –no quiero oírlo –conteste y comencé a caminar en dirección a la salida.

.

.

Llegue a mi casa y me tope con Nadeshiko quien me veía seriamente

-¿me dirás lo que ocurre?

Yo me quede paralizada ante la pregunta mi madre se había enterado que estaba embarazada y ahora que me diría, aunque claro podría decirle "sorpresa tu hija es tan tonta que creyó que podía quitarle lo gay a su novio" que si lo pienso no mentiría porque eso había pasado claro tal vez desde un contexto diferente pero era lo mismo estaba dispuesta a confesarlo todo…

-me hablo el director Hien y me dijo que has cambiado mucho y que ya no participas en las actividades de la escuela, aparte que ya no eres pate de las Joyas Cristianas ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

Yo respire aliviada que se tratara de eso, y debo agradecer que Nadeshiko sea un poco ingenua incluso creo que si ser ingenua fuera pecado mi madre ya se hubiera ganado la condenación eterna.

-solo creo que necesito tiempo para mí –conteste restándole importancia a la pregunta. –solo quiero estar sola un rato, tu sabes que siempre, he estado cerca de Meiling Metalia, quiero como decirlo…

-encontrarte a ti misma –termino Nadeshiko mi comentario

-Exacto –asentí con mi cabeza mientras caminaba en dirección a mi cuarto – ¿no tenias una cita de "negocios" con el pastor Fujitaka? –pregunte cambiando el tema

-es cierto –me contesto mi madre

-espera no pensaras ir así –la señale porque a mi parecer enseñaba demasiado

-tienes razón –me dijo y se quito el suéter. –hace calor, gracias hija –me dijo y salió de la casa dejándome sola.

Entre a mi cuarto y me acomode en mi cama, vi mi armario y la ropa que Tomoyo me había comprado en el centro comercial regalo de la tarjeta de crédito de MM. Que Eriol había tomado "prestada" como él decía, cerré los ojos y la imagen de syaoran vino a mi mente

"debo estar loca si no ¿por qué pienso en él?" pensé rápidamente por que no había motivo para que yo pensara en el, después de todo solo éramos compañeros de clases, pero no podía dejar de sentir un sentimiento extraño en mi pecho cuando él se acercaba a mí, un sentimiento que nunca sentí ni con Yukito esto era nuevo para mí tanto como para asustarme de tan solo sentirlo. Me levante de la cama por que era obvio que no podía concentrarme, debo suponer que Tomoyo tiene un radar porque mi teléfono sonó en ese momento.

-¿qué pasa sakurita?

-¿de qué hablas? No me pasa nada

-claro solo que tenia este pensamiento de que estabas aburrida y me pregunto si quieres salir un rato al centro comercial ya sabes pasear, ¿o eso es pecado?

-yo sonreí con el teléfono en mano. –claro que no y si me gustaría ir al centro comercial

-entonces sal de una vez

Me asome por la ventana y vi su auto estacionado y a Eriol conduciendo y a Tomoyo quien me saludada

.

.

.

.

Entonces ¿saldrás con syaoran? –fue la pregunta que rondaba en la boca de Tomoyo cada que tenia oportunidad la hacia

-dime Tomoyo ¿Por qué sales con Eriol? –le pregunte volteando mi vista a donde estaba Eriol quien por alguna razón se había colgado un letrero que decía **"bailo por dinero"**

-por que es divertido y me ve a mi no lo que las demás personas quieren ver, también es por el sexo –me dijo riendo

-vaya muy convincente –conteste riendo

-pero que hay de ti, no me digas que no planeas salir con nadie, solo por lo de Yukito. Te lo aseguro syaoran no es gay, además está interesado en ti

-se te olvida que estoy embarazada, digamos que me gusta syaoran yo no podría arruinarle la vida con un hijo que no es suyo, solo olvidemos el tema POR FAVOR –enfatice las últimas palabras

Eriol se acerco a nosotras con una lata. –Veamos cuanto me han dado –dijo sonriendo. Y pude notar la forma en que Tomoyo lo veía, realmente nunca me percate que Eriol era muy agradable yo solo me limitaba a verlo como el hermano invalido de MM y creo que así lo ve la mayoría de gente, solo como el hermano de la fabulosa Meiling y pensé en lo tonto que eso sonaba y lo difícil que debía ser para el todo eso. –La gente es pobre –dijo guardando las monedas en su bolsa

-Sakura – la voz me hizo voltear

-hola Meiling, syaoran –conteste viendo a syaoran quien iba acompañando a Meiling

-me tengo que ir –dije y Salí, sentía una opresión en el pecho pero cuando vi a syaoran al lado de mi ex amiga algo dentro de mi sintió feo, espante todo eso y me apresure a llegar a mi casa

.

.

.

-podría decirse que a veces la gente confunde diversión con libertinaje –la voz del pastor sonaba fuerte durante la asamblea matutina, yo solo podía suspirar acompañando a Tomoyo. Di gracias cuando el día termino, porque yo solo quería llegar a mi casa, pero algo me lo impidió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

..

.

.

-Chicas hay algo que quisiera comentarles, se que son amigas de Sakura por eso tengo que decirles que estoy preocupado por ella, creo que está pasando por una situación difícil –dijo el director Hien a Meiling y sus amigas

-entiendo, es cierto que se ha estado comportando rara –contesto Meiling

-creo que ustedes deberían hacer algo como sus amigas, para hacerla entender

-como matarla –dijo Naoko muy decidida

-yo me refería a hablar con ella, no algo tan de mafia –contesto Hien Li un poco asustado por la mirada de Naoko

Meiling asintió, acababan de pedirle ayuda para salvar el alma de Sakura, como podía ella negarse a esa petición. Así que ideo un plan infalible después de todo ella era sobresaliente en ese tema.

.

.

.

-te lo digo Eriol, Sakura y syaoran son una pareja perfecta

-opino lo mismo Darling pero ella esta negada a aceptar que le gusta

-¿Darling? –pregunto Tomoyo. – ¿desde cuando me llamas de esa forma?

Eriol sonrió de una forma picara y Tomoyo lo beso

-¡chicos! – la voz de syaoran los hizo separarse

-hablando del rey de roma –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

-¿saben que le pasa a Sakura?, parece que me evita

-y ¿Por qué te interesa? –pregunto Tomoyo. –será que te gusta

-solo quiero conocerla mejor –contesto syaoran evitando alzar la mirada a Tomoyo quien sonreía como si supiera que no le gustaba Sakura ya que realmente se había enamorado de ella, por alguna razón que desconocía, desde que la vio la primera vez una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, "AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA" pensó y sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos

-¿Por qué sonríes? –pregunto Eriol sacándolo de su ensoñación

-yo solo…

-olvídalo Li, pero si te ayudare –dijo Tomoyo señalando a syaoran –te ayudare a acercarte a Sakura, pero tienes que prometerme que no la harás sufrir

-es que yo… –syaoran se sorprendió ante el comentario de la chica sobre todo porque no comprendía lo ultimo

-te veo después –le dijo Tomoyo colocándose su chaqueta y subiendo en su auto –por cierto ¿por qué no la invitas a salir? –le pregunto antes de arrancar el auto y dejarlo parado.

-de acuerdo –dijo en voz baja y se subió a su moto. –sí que son extraños –se dijo y arranco. Tomoyo le había dicho algo muy importante porque no solo la invitaba, que sería lo peor, lo mas que podía pasar era que lo rechazara y estaba seguro que aunque hiciera eso, podría trata de convencerla que él era un buen chico y que como Tomoyo había dicho no la lastimaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Caminaba hacia mi casa con un montón de pensamientos, cuando sentí que me sujetaban por la espalda y me tapaban los ojos, de pronto me di cuenta que era MM y compañía quienes me sujetaban, vi que Meiling me colocaba una biblia en la cabeza y comenzaba a hablar

-te ordeno que abandones este cuerpo

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-sal de esta sierva de dios espíritu del mal

De pronto lo comprendí me estaba exorcizando en mi vida creí que podría pasarme pero, lo estaba haciendo

-¿me estas exorcizando? –Dije y me libre de las manos que me sujetaban –a caso estás loca

-Sakura no te das cuenta que estas cayendo en las garras del mal –me dijo MM

-Dios quiere que te salves –me dijo Chiharu sosteniendo un cuadro de Cristo

-ustedes están locas, a demás ¿sabe dios que te besuqueas con Yamasaki en el dispensario?

-ahora haces acusaciones –me reprocho MM

Yo las deje paradas y seguí caminando ignorándolas cuando sentí que algo me golpeaba la espalda voltee y vi que me había arrojado la biblia

-esto no es un arma –le dije recogiéndola

-estas celosa Sakura de mi relación con dios por eso dices esas cosas, date cuenta que dios te ama

-Meiling Metalia tú no sabes nada del amor –le dije y camine enojada, lo que me faltaba era que un montón de adolecentes locas trataran de exorcizarme, como si estuviera poseída a estas alturas ceo que las locas o poseídas son ellas, porque siendo sinceros que adolecente en su sano juicio trata de hacer algo así, es ilógico hasta un poco raro.

-Sakura –una voz me hizo voltear, y vi a syaoran en una motoneta

-¿quieres que te lleve?

-no gracias, prefiero caminar

-vamos no muerdo

-no quiero subirme en tu motoneta

-es una moto –me corrigió –vamos te gustara –me dijo sonriendo

-de acuerdo vamos…

Subí en la parte de atrás y comenzamos a platicar

-¿te quiso exorcizar? Eso es gracioso

-si como no te paso a ti, pero me asuste mucho creí que eran unos secuestradores, además creí que tu apoyabas a MM

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-por que fuiste al círculo de oración cuando pidió por Yukito. –sentí que freno y vi que estaba frente a mi casa

-creí que te podría ver si iba, y funciono, te diré que siempre e creído que dios nos dio el libre albedrio y me impresiono como lo usaste para defender lo que piensas

-eres el único parece que todos creen que me volví loca, o peor

-Sakura ¿Qué harás este verano?

-nada ¿Qué harás tu?

-sere asesor en el campamento de la escuela

-cierto tu padre es el ministro del lugar, suerte Li –dije y camine pero me detuve cuando lo escuche.

-¿quiere salir conmigo Sakura?

Sus palabras me confundieron y incluso sonreí, pero no podía hacer eso.

-lo siento no estoy saliendo con nadie

-que tal mañana ¿saldrás mañana o pasado mañana?

-lo siento Li no ceo estar lista para citas con nadie –realmente me había tomado por sorpresa pero sentí mariposas en el estomago, justo lo que no quería sentir con él.

-¿Por qué? Yo soy adorable –me dijo señalándose y haciendo un puchero que realmente lo hacía ver adorable

-adiós Li –dije y camine de nuevo hacia mi casa

-dime syaoran y no me rendiré Sakura Kinomoto –escuche que me grito pero no voltee, si lo hacía era capaz de aceptar su propuesta y no podía arriesgarme a algo así.

.

Entre en mi casa y me tope con Nadeshiko viendo la tele

-¿Qué tal tu día? –pregunto mi madre

-normal –conteste –¿y el tuyo?

-bien por cierto Sakura tengo algo para ti –me dijo mostrándome un panfleto

-"Campamento Nueva Vida" –leí la parte de arriba – ¿y esto? –Pregunte un poco asustada

-creí que te podía ayudar con tu problema –me dijo y yo me congele, pero conociendo a Nadeshiko seguramente se refería a algún problema del cual no estoy enterada, o alguna metáfora de un auto solo para estar segura de que no era nada sobre mi embarazo me anime a preguntar.

-¿Cuál problema?

-encontrarte a ti misma –me contesto mi madre

-no creo, pero lo pensare –le dije guardando el panfleto en mi mochila y caminando hacia mí cuarto

-será en el verano piénsalo hija

-claro –le conteste agitando mi mano. Llegue a mi cuarto y lo cerré claro que lo pensaría, pensaría como evitar ir a ese lugar porque es el lugar donde syaoran estaría ayudando a demás todos sabemos que ese campamento se especializa en chicos problemas después de analizar eso ultimo lo comprendí a los ojos de las demás personas era probable que me vieran como una chica problema, después de todo una chica linda y respetuosa de las enseñanzas de la biblia de pronto se muestra rebelde y reacia era obvio que pensaran que tengo algún tipo de problema, traduciendo a palabras de Nadeshiko "era tiempo de ir al mecánico" sin duda era una posibilidad me recosté en mi cama y deje que el sueño me venciera.

.

.

.

Desperté cuando el celular sonó

-¿Quién es? –conteste de mala gana

-Sakura ¿no iras a la escuela?

Esas palabras me hicieron levantarme de golpe me había dormido y olvidado que eran los últimos días de clases y que abrían muchos eventos

-te espero afuera –me dijo Tomoyo y colgó

Me apure a cambiarme y Salí corriendo de mi casa

-record –dijo Tomoyo abriéndome la puerta de su auto

-¿rechazaste a syaoran? –me pregunto

-si –conteste de mala gana.

-Sakura… olvídalo –me dijo agitando la mano

Llegamos a la escuela y nos sorprendió ver que todos se reunían en la puerta no podía creer lo que veía alguien había rayado la escuela con palabras obscenas y blasfemias

-¿Quién abra hecho esto? –le pregunte a Tomoyo ella negó con la cabeza

-genial ahora no podre concentrarme –escuche a MM decir mientras veía con indignación las palabras escritas. –esto demuestra que hay gente mala

-chicos caminen –dijo el director Hien y el profesor Terada haciendo que nos dispersáramos

.

Después que todos entramos en la escuela decidieron hacer una inspección para cerciorarse que no había sido un alumno de la escuela cuando llego el turno de que revisaran mi casillero y el de Tomoyo vi que MM nos veía fijamente Eriol se puso al lado de Tomoyo. Abrí los ojos cuando vi que sacaban de mi casillero y el de Tomoyo unas latas de pintura y espray

-eso no es mío –dije rápidamente y Tomoyo me vio con cara sorprendida

-es una trampa –dijo Tomoyo pero no, nos escucharon nos llevaron a la dirección escuche que Tomoyo maldecía bajo y Meiling se reía

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

.

.

Eriol alzo la mirada hacia su hermana

-¿a que le temes hermana?... tu lo tienes todo –dijo Eriol molesto y se dirigió a la salida a esperar a Tomoyo

-puedes creerlo tengo que ir al campamento o me expulsan ni siquiera me dejaron defenderme –dijo Tomoyo molesta. –Tengo que irme de aquí –dijo molesta

-espera Tomoyo –dijo Eriol pero Tomoyo arranco su coche dejándolo en el estacionamiento

-necesito que me lleves –dijo al verla partir

Eriol vio en todos direcciones pensando como regresar a su casa no quería pedirle ayuda a su hermana respiro profundo y fue hasta el campo donde estaba la gran imagen que su familia había donado a la escuela realmente era grande se podía apreciar el gran mural que había hecho Sakura y Meiling durante el último año como proyecto con diferentes versículos bíblicos algo que según su hermana resaltaba se bajo de su silla de ruedas y se recostó en el pasto, cerró los ojos pensando en las cosas que habían ocurrido en ese día, era obvio que no había sido Sakura tal vez Tomoyo pero tampoco era posible, a menos que lo hiciera en la madrugara, pero si fue ella no hubiera dejado la evidencia a la vista todo parecía, muy bien planeado, se levanto y decidió que era tiempo de dejar de depender de las personas.

.

.

Tomoyo marcaba el número de Eriol

-por favor contesta –decía mientras conducía su auto, después de salir enojada y manejar sin rumbo recordó que ella era la que llevaba a Eriol, y cuando fue a la escuela no había nadie y era obvio que no se había ido con MM. Por que la vio en su casa y no estaba el

-¿Dónde te metiste? –se pregunto saliendo de Salvación Place entregándose a la ciudad de tomoeda y du tráfico, de repente recordó la cafetería donde se habían besado la primera vez y decidió ir a ese lugar.

Eriol bajo del autobús y se dirigió a la cafetería suspiro hondo cuando escucho la voz de alguien

-¿tienes un cigarro? –pegunto Tomoyo y Eriol sonrió. –lamento haberte dejado

-sabes Tomoyo cuando te fuiste me desespere pero lo arregle, es decir pude manejarlo y me di cuenta que no quiero salir contigo para depender de ti, quiero salir contigo porque te quiero, no quiero ser solo el chico al que recoges, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi

Tomoyo lo vio seriamente y luego sonrió

-¿creí que era por el sexo?

-bueno eso también, pero eso es aparte –Eriol sonrió. –y ahora dime qué pasa con el campamento

-decidí que iré a demás quiero ayudar a Sakura si va sola es probable que la descubran, te conté de la vez que me robe un pollo con una falta y un top. Estoy segura que puedo ayudarla a esconder su secreto

-suena divertido, te ayudare

-planeas venir, ¿acaso eres acosador?

-si –contesto Eriol sonriendo de forma picara

-ayudemos a Sakura….

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Respire profundo cuando subí al autobús que me llevaría al campamento recordé a Nadeshiko y como había empacado mis cosas sin duda necesitaba un "mecánico" y claro no me ayudo mucho que el pastor hablara con ella y le aconsejara que era lo mejor para mí. Espante esos recuerdos y me puse a pensar en la cara de Syaoran lo vería todo el verano.

Siempre he creído que las personas no se juzgan por el físico, a quien engaño como la mayoría de las personas, no importa si te han educado en alguna religión, sigo siendo una chica y muchas veces me he dejado llevar por el físico pero eso puede que sean parte de mis nervios por estar en este lugar, no sé como deje que mi madre me convenciera de venir. Y así fue como comencé mis meditaciones y recuerdos

-Sakura este será un verano largo –me dijo Tomoyo señalando la entrada del lugar donde se podía leer

"BIENVENIDOS AL CAMPAMENTO NUEVA VIDA"

-realmente largo –conteste

.

Xxxxx

.

**N/AUTORA:**

**Bueno lamento la demora en actualizar esta historia pero bueno he tenido algunos problemas con mi inspiración espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus comentarios…**

**Gracias por los review y las alertas que han dejado me hacen muy feliz… Los leo en la próxima actualización**


	6. Chapter 6

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

YO SOLO LOS USO CON MI IMAGINACIÓN UN RATO

¡SALVADOS!

CAPITULO 6

POR QUE LAS RELACIONES PUEDEN SALIR DE LA NADA

.

.

.

Lo primero que vi cuando baje del autobús fue una luz que me encegueció luego a syaoran que por alguna razón sonreía con una cámara

-linda camisa Sakura –me dijo sonriendo

-gracias –conteste y seguí caminado sin mirar a otras. – ¿cuál es el problema Sakura? –me pregunto Tomoyo. Y la respuesta era fácil mi problema era tener que ver la cara de syaoran Li su hermosa mirada y su sonrisa todo el verano ese era mi problema

-tommy solo que no entiendo porque estoy aquí

Tomoyo me lanzo una mirada y luego sonrió – ¿tommy? ¿Por qué tú y Eriol parece que se empeñan en decirme apodos? –me pregunto

-es para ser cualitativos –conteste y ella se soltó a reír

-equitativos, Sakura se dice equitativos, supongo que está bien. –de pronto su mirada se enfoco en una chica de cabello rubio. –mira Sakura parece que no será tan aburrido este verano. Solo abre tu mente

Yo negué era seguro que ya había tenido ideas de las que me arrepentiré de enterarme después, seguí caminando y vi como la camioneta de MM llegaba hasta el lugar suspire resignada al saber que Meiling Metalia también estaría en ese lugar como consejera lo más seguro es que quisiera pegarse a syaoran como una lapa, después de pensar eso ultimo Rei por lo tonto que eran mis pensamientos no tenía motivos para estar celosa de lo que hiciera syaoran o con quien lo hiciera, pero si me intrigo el chico que acompañaba a Eriol y su hermana vi que Eriol luchaba por librarse de MM y escuche lo que le decía

-enserio si no me dejas ir diré que me tocaste inapropiadamente cuando me ayudaste a subir, también tu –señalo al chico al lado de él. –así que suéltame o gritare

Vi como el chico puso cara de asombro ante los comentarios de Eriol

-está perdido –escuche decir a su hermana –te lo dije mi pobre hermano cayó ante un esbirro del mal, y ahora es sucumbido por sus bajas pasiones

-increíble actuación –le dije cuando llego a mi lado – ¿te tocaron inapropiadamente? ¿Realmente ibas a decir algo así? –le pregunto con un gesto de acusación y el solo encogió los hombros

-mejor dime donde esta mi novia

-creo que capto a su próxima víctima, ¿por cierto sabias que se dice equitativo y no cualitativo?

-creo que todos lo sabíamos sak, menos tu, has vivido en el engaño total

-¡chicos! –Tomoyo se acerco a nosotros sonriendo de una forma muy peculiar como si acabara de descubrir algo interesante

-dime ¿quién es ese chico guapo? –se sentó en las piernas de Eriol y señalo hacia el chico que estaba al lado de MM

-mi primo Seiya, gran partidario de MM

-interesante –dijo Tomoyo tocándose la barbilla –por cierto Sakura, ya pensaste ¿qué hacer con tu galán?

-syaoran no es mi galán, ni nada además ya te dije que no pienso involúcrame con nadie

-pero ¿Quién menciono al guapo, apuesto y ardiente Li? –Dijo sonriendo –te tengo Sakura estas pensando en el, aparte de que literal Sakura estas babeando –Tomoyo volteo y luego sonrió –así que tú dices no, no, pero tu cuerpo dice SI interesante.

Creo que la palabra del día de Tomoyo es interesante porque lo dice mucho y realmente me molesto que mi cuerpo reaccionara ante la visión de syaoran

-y ¿Qué es interesante? –pregunte señalando a la chica rubia bajo el árbol tratando de cambiar el tema

-solo digamos que se cuando una chica esta en problemas llamémosle don, y ella mi querida amiga tiene más problemas de los que podemos juntar, bueno tal vez tú la igualas

-está embarazada, dios ¿puedes saber eso con solo ver a alguien?

-claro que no, ¿por qué crees que tengo ese poder? no soy una bruja, y no está embarazada pero si la han lastimado mucho y si te fijaras en algo más que no fuera syaoran y su micro short te darías cuenta

-de acuerdo no eres buja pero cerca –dijo Eriol y Tomoyo lo vio fijamente –yo repito lo que dice mi hermana

-creí que la llamaba esbirro del mal –dije yo riendo

-vaya quién lo diría soy famosa, se los dije será un verano interesante y tu afeminado primo nos ayudara

-creí que era guapo –dijo Eriol alzando una ceja

-guapo, afeminado todo en uno

-creo que yo iré a caminar, no crean que no quiero que me vean con ustedes, pero no quiero que me vean con ustedes, y menos cuando tienen esa mirada, por dios váyanse a un cuarto –les dije cuando me ignoraron y se empezaron a besar , solo negué con la cabeza y comencé a caminar un poco de exploración no me haría mal, era mejor que soportar ver los arrumacos de mis amigos, vi al primo de MM acercarse a la rubia y parecía que discutían entonces pensé que Eriol debe tener un gen extraño porque si no, ¿Cómo se explica que sea agradable? Seguro había pequeños genes en la familia de Meiling que los hacia un tanto antipáticos, y Eriol había heredado un gen que los contra restaba, de pronto me di cuenta en lo tonto que eso sonaba y me encontré riéndome yo sola ante la imaginación de pequeños anticuerpos con la cara de Eriol

-estoy loca –dije

-muy loca –escuche detrás de mi suspire por que reconocí la voz de la persona que había hablado

-dime Li sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas

-en primer lugar no es una conversación ya que estas sola

-es mi conversación conmigo misma,

-¡a pero pequeños Eriol´s!, eso es otro nivel de imaginación ni yo me hubiera imaginado algo así, pero explicaría mucho –me dijo sonriendo y yo me puse roja había oído mis pensamientos, espera no, yo había hablado en voz alta

-¿lo oíste todo?

-si, al menos que creas que leo la mente, espera ¿crees que leo la mente?

-eso sería tonto

-pero lo pensaste no lo niegues lo veo en toda tu cara –me dijo señalándome

Creo que me puse roja por que sentí mi cara caliente, y una oleada de vergüenza recorrerme

-me voy cuídate Li

-espera Sakura –quiero mostrarte algo –me dijo y sin esperar respuesta me tomo de la mano y me jalo con el llegamos, a una parte del bosque donde había una roca en forma de corazón me indico que me sentara, yo estaba nerviosa, la cercanía con él era demasiada, más de la que yo podía permitirme

-creo que mejor me voy –dije parándome cuando sentí que él me sujeto de la mano impidiéndome irme

-¿Por qué no puedes aceptarme? –me pregunto

-es solo que tu eres un buen chico y mereces a alguien mejor, yo no…. –no me di cuenta en qué momento sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, me separe rápido –me tengo que ir –dije con la voz entre cortada

-te dije que no me rendiré, así que espera Sakura lograre que te fijes en mi –me grito y yo sonreí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol contemplaba la imagen de la chica rubia, no podía quitarse la idea que había algo en ella, que le resultaba conocido

-¿es linda verdad? –pregunto Tomoyo y Eriol sonrió

-muy linda, pero creo que la conozco

-pues yo sé de donde –contesto Tomoyo

-¿tú sabes quién es?

-claro que sí, no olvides que tengo poderes, o eso dicen los rumores –dijo haciendo movimientos con sus manos

-claro tus poderes para leer la mente

-¿sabes lo cómodo que es este lugar? –Dijo sentándose en las piernas de Eriol –ahora vaquero recorramos este campamento

-¿quieres que te lleve?, eso es maltrato del bueno a un discapacitado, puede ser incluso ilegal

Tomoyo sonrió y suspiro profundamente –que me dices si dejo de sentarme aquí para otras cosas –dijo Tomoyo

-¿A dónde querías ir? –dijo Eriol

Sakura pasó rápido entre ellos, evitando el contacto con las personas

-y allá va nuestro motivo de estar aquí –dijo Eriol –viste su cara apuesto que algo paso con Li

-dirán que tienes poderes también, pero apuesto lo mismo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de mi pequeño incidente con syaoran trate juro por dios que trate de evitarlo, pero solo que había algo que me lo impedía llamado actividades de convivencia al aire libre propuesta por el primo no Gay de MM. Porque sere sincera jamás supe reconocer si Yukito era gay pero por alguna razón el me hacía creer, que él lo era, pero Meiling se había encargado de decir que no así que no sé cómo decirle, retomando el tema gracias a el pase toda la semana junto a syaoran ya que él fue mi pareja para dicho evento

-sabes tommy esta semana descubrí otro nivel de odiosidad por parte de MM

-¿apenas lo descubriste? Eres lenta para algunas cosas pero muy rápida en otras

-olvídalo, si solo te vas a burlar de mi suerte por ser …

-calma no me burlo solo digo que todos nos dimos cuenta que Meiling Metalia era odiosa –me dijo Tomoyo guiñándome un ojo –te dejo sakurita por que prometí a la rubia de nuestra amiga ayudarla a zafarse de la estrellita –me dijo refiriéndose a Seiya el primo de Meiling

Camine un rato antes de tópame con Eriol quien estaba muy concentrado en su libro, aunque el siempre está leyendo, lo que hace que me pregunte ¿Qué es lo que lee?

-¿qué hay Eriol? –pregunte pero no me hizo caso y note que tenia puesto audífonos

-conmigo no funciona –le dije y él me sonrió

-no debí enseñarte eso –me contesto quitándose los audífonos desconectados, debo reconocer que jamás hubiera creído que siempre estaban desconectados, según Eriol era una táctica para ignorar a la gente ya que rara vez te habla si te ve con audífonos

-¿Qué lees?

-la palabra de dios

-eso es una enciclopedia –dije señalando el gran libro

-toda literatura es inspirada de dios

-¿enserio? Ahora suenas como tu hermana, ya dime ¿Qué lees? –dije quitándole el libro de las piernas y comencé a leer en voz alta, error de mi parte debí haberme retirado cuando pude

**-"el se reclino sobre ella, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que jared no pensó que esa chica fuera capaz de hacerlo sentir"**

Me detuve al darme cuenta que ese gran libro escondía otro dentro

-¿enserio? La palabra de dios –le dije con ojos de molestia

-yo dije que toda escritura venia de dios –se defendió el –además ni que fuera algo malo solo son libros

-¿sabe tu hermana lo que lees? –dije devolviéndole su libro

-claro que no… ¿no me iras a delatar? Ella cree que leo **las especies y sus formas **–me dijo señalando el título del libro

-es bueno continua –le dije y seguí caminando pero ya había sido contaminada con la lectura de Eriol ahora quería saber qué rayos hacia esa chica del relato en Wichita válgame la redundancia

-Sakura lo olvidaba debes ir al lado norte –me dijo con un grito Eriol

Camine un rato mas hasta que me sentí cansada sin darme cuenta había llegado al lado norte del campamento donde comienza el bosque y según Meiling no debemos ir en pareja porque dios vigila las áreas naturales o algo así… ya a estas alturas no sé qué es lo que no vigila dios según Meiling, me senté junto a un gran roble y cerré los ojos

-chica sabes que pueden robarte un beso –escuche y abrí los ojos

-Li que susto me diste

-lo dije enserio

-¿y quién va a querer hacer algo así?

-yo por ejemplo –dijo y me beso parece que a él le gusta besarme de esa forma ósea sin avisar, aunque claro eso lo veía venir

-espera –le dije cuando al fin logre que mis labios reaccionaran y dejaran de besarlo con la misma pasión –no entendiste Li yo no soy la chica que crees, te lo aseguro no te convengo yo… - quise seguir pero él me interrumpió

-¿Por qué dices eso de ti? No sé que creas que hallas hecho que es tan malo

-escucha Li solo no... Así de simple no puede ser

-¿por tu ex novio aun sientes algo por él?

-no es por él, es por mi entiende

-no me interesa lo que haya pasado entre tú y el, escúchame bien Kinomoto, me gustas y creo que estoy enamorado de ti

Dios esas últimas palabras me mataron porque me decía eso justo ahora que mi vida es un caos y no ayuda tener en la mente el libro de Eriol, maldita imaginación que hacía que viera a Li como un chico a punto de hacerme algo mas y por todo lo que sea, quería que lo hiciera, pero no podía divagar con mi imaginación

-solo no puedo Li yo

-estas embarazada –me dijo el –lose y no me importa

De acuerdo eso último me dejo en blanco y anonadada, el lo sabia ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Esas preguntas me golpearon junto con la realidad

-¿Cómo lo supe? No soy tonto me di cuenta durante la semana de actividades y como pues por tu forma de proteger tu vientre y evitar los esfuerzos además que subiste un poco de peso y tu actitud sospechosa, solo ate cabos.

Yo había vuelto a pensar en voz alta o realmente lee la mente

-no leo la mente pero tu cara me dice lo que piensas

-lo sabes, ahora ya puedes dejar de fingir que te intereso

-espera yo no fingía realmente me interesas y no me importa –me dijo mientras me sujetaba y me abrazaba y yo por alguna razón comenzaba a oír música de fondo

**Abre tu mente y déjame pasar dentro****  
****Reposa tu cabeza cansada y deja que tu corazón decida****  
****Es tan fácil cuando sabes las reglas****  
****Es tan fácil, todo lo que tienes que hacer****  
****Es enamorarte****  
****Juega al juego****  
****Todo el mundo juega al juego del amor**

Me sentía como en un sueño, claro tenía que ser un sueño me dije a mi misma

-Mira Li dejemos todo esto, no quiero ser tu buena obra del día

-escucha Sakura no es eso te lo aseguro no te veo como mi obra de caridad ni nada de eso

De pronto me di cuenta de que él me sostenía la mano impidiendo que me alejara

-realmente no me importa incluso puedo hacerme cargo, pero déjame estar a tu lado – de nuevo me abrazo y volví a escuchar la música seguro me estaba volviendo loca

**Mi juego del amor acaba de empezar****  
****El amor corre desde mi cabeza hasta los pies****  
****Mi amor bombea por mis venas (juega al juego)****  
****Volviéndome loco****  
****Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, juega al juego, juega al juego, juega al juego, juega al juego**

Me mantuvo abrazada y yo lo deje cuando me di cuenta que realmente no quería que me soltara

-Sakura ¿oyes música?

-si

Ambos volteamos y vimos a Tomoyo y Eriol acompañados de su primo y mi nueva amiga serena quienes movían las manos como si estuvieran en un concierto mientras Eriol y su primo tocaba la guitarra y cantaban

-al fin –dijo Tomoyo creí que moriría de ver su lenta acción

-¿están espiando? –pregunte sonrojada

-si lo vimos todo –contesto Serena al lado de Eriol

Suspire porque de nada me serviría enojarme solo seria energía malgastada

-lamento interrumpir pero está por comenzar la terapia de grupo y ustedes –nos señalo –deben asistir y tu syaoran debemos hablar –dijo el primo de Eriol

-Seiya no quiero hablar contigo –escuche que dijo syaoran mientras nosotros nos alejábamos note que Serena lo veía pero puede que solo fuera mi imaginación

-sabes que MM te tomara como su principal proyecto –le dijo Tomoyo a la nueva chica que nos acompañaba –sobre todo por haber golpeado a su prima y no olvides tu otro problema

-cierto –dijo Eriol – de ahí te conozco

-amor estas muy atrasado –le dijo Tomoyo –pero es verdad lo malo apenas empieza –para ti también Sakurita –me dijo y me hizo pensar en las cosas que Meiling Metalia era capaz de hacer si sabía de mi embarazo, ahora con más razón tenía que salir de ese lugar o terminaría muerta socialmente y me duele admitirlo pero aun extraño ese mundo donde yo era la chica a la que todos veían, pero no todo se trata de mi en esta vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOTAS MIAS:

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo de esta historia, que si bien no es como mis demás historias trato de que sea buena y espero lograrlo, con respecto a mi otro fanfic, SE MI AMOR como solo le falta un capitulo lamento decirles que lo actualizare después de las fiestas de navidad, bueno gracias por leer mi historia y lamento la demora.

Dejen sus comentarios chicos y no se olviden de visitar mis demás historias


	7. Chapter 7

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

SOLO LA HITORIA ES MIA

¡SALVADOS CAPITULO 7

¿SOMOS NOVIOS?

.

.

.

Realmente no me estaba disfrutando para nada el circulo de platica o terapia el ministro Hien preguntaba y hablaba sobre el porqué debíamos dejar que dios gobernara nuestra viva ósea. Era como asistir a la escuela hasta que vi como MM atacaba a la rubia creo que el hecho que sea de otra religión y que haya golpeado a su prima la habían marcado en la **libreta de almas que salvar** y si tan solo se hubiera quedado en simples indirectas todo hubiera estado bien, cuando vi que la rubia se paro enfrente de MM parecía que las cosas habían subido de tono

-lo que pasa es que se siente superior o tal vez no lo hace porque necesita una caja con alguien adentro que se diga llamarse cura para poder contarles mentiras y que la absuelvan de todos sus pecados – dijo MM levantándose y parándose enfrente de serena, yo solo vi como la furia se iba incrementando en serena

-anda atrévete no creas que soy la pobre chica esa ala cual dicen que golpeaste tan salvajemente

-¿Por qué no mejor la exorcizas MM como quisiste hacerlo conmigo?, ella es mas pecadora que yo ¿no crees? – no pude resistirme y lo dije todo se había acumulado en mi

-en serio ¿ella trato de hacerlo? – me pregunto soltándola y doblándose por la risa de imaginarme huyendo de MM detrás de mi queriendo exorcizarme

-cállate Sakura eso es algo entre el Señor tu y yo – escuche a MM decirme

-por dios MM si me quisiste exorcizar en medio de plena vía pública, pensé que me querían secuestrar

-pero era por tu bien y si no te hubieras resistido no estarías aquí

-estoy aquí para divertirme y Porque mi madre cree que debo de ir al mecánico

-¡MECANICO! – escuche una exclamación generalizada de todos en el recinto –larga historia –dije y vi como el ministro Hien trataba de calmar a todos algo un poco difícil.

-Señorita Metalia eso no se hace tengo que decir que me sorprende esto –dijo el ministro

-pero si usted me dijo que lo hiciera –dijo MM a lo cual syaoran se quedo viendo a su padre

-dime que no fue tu idea –le dijo a su padre parecía que la terapia se había arruinado así que vi mi oportunidad de escapar cuando syaoran se para hablar con su padre Tomoyo me dijo que huyéramos y yo gustosa

-espere señorita Kinomoto –me dijo Hien –rayos –dije bajo

-tenemos que arreglar este asunto, pero será otro día –yo suspire y me apure a salir

-que suerte Sakura –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo –lo siento por Sere que se quedo ahí pero al parecer una estrella fugaz la salvara –mire en dirección a la cabaña y vi al primo de Eriol caminar hacia el lugar

-bueno amiga te dejo –me dijo Tomoyo riendo; que se supone que significaba eso. Eriol me aventó su libro antes de irse detrás de Tomoyo –diviértete –me dijo de una forma maliciosa

-y bien para que quiero yo esto –dije sosteniendo el libro, así que me puse a hojearlo grave error de mi parte pero ya era muy tarde mis ojos ya habían leído y había sido contaminada con las palabras escritas en el libro. No podía creer que yo estuviera leyendo eso una novela romántica estaba tan concentrada con lo que decía que no note que syaoran me hablaba

-Sakura ¿me oyes?

-Li que susto me diste –le dije escondiendo el libro en mi espalda

-¿que lees?

-el origen de las especies –conteste de forma automática y él me dio con esos ojos tan lindos que hacen que me pierda en ellos

-¿querías algo? –pregunte rápido

El me dio un momento como sorprendido de mis reacción y claro que estaba sorprendido hasta yo me hubiera sorprendido…Suspire mientras trataba de escapar de su compañía

-¿tan malo es estar a mi lado? –me pregunto y un dejo de culpa me golpeo

-no es solo que… –ni siquiera termine mi frase cuando el tenia mis labios contra los suyos y al parecer ya se acostumbro a besarme así sin avisar y claro mis neuronas murieron con ese beso

-¿Qué haces? –le susurre

-beso a mi novia –sujeto mis manos –escucha Sakura Kinomoto no me importa nada de lo que digan ni lo que tu digas, soy yo quien decide de quien me enamoro

-pero…–quise protestar pero él no me dejo rápidamente sonrió .creo que hubiera acallado todas mis quejas.

Despues de eso estaba tan confundida no sabía si era novia contra mi voluntad

-lo sabia eres tu –una voz me hizo voltear

-kero que susto ¿qué haces aquí? –le pregunte a uno de los amigos que me quedaban y no veía por que según MM había caído al lado oscuro yo tontamente había creído

-pues tiene unas horas llegue pero ¿tu estas bien? ¿Eres voluntaria?

Hubiera querido responder con una sonrisa SI soy voluntaria pero eso sería una mentira no era voluntaria ni nada, ahora no era nada más que otra campista mas

-mi madre me envió según ella era tiempo de encontrarme a mi misma –conteste no era una mentira realmente Nadeshiko había tenido la intención de que según ella yo estaba perdida y debía buscarme y encontrarme

Kero me vio con expresión curiosa… Pero no me dijo nada lo cual le agradecí por que hasta yo me sentí palidecer cuando syaoran me abrazo de forma un tato posesiva diría yo por que sentí su cuerpo tenso

-hola soy Syaoran Li Novio de Sakura –se presento sin siquiera preguntarme nada

-mucho gusto –contesto kero –soy Kerberos Reed pero Sakura me dice Kero solo ella me dice así –dijo y sonrió haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran de una forma muy inusual

-bueno Kero te dejamos Sakura me tiene que ayudar con algunas cosas –syaoran me arrastro con el sin que yo pudiera negarme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meiling se encontraba al otro lado la las cabañas no le había agradado la forma en que syaoran había abrazado a Sakura

–Creí que ustedes saldrían –dijo Naoko acomodándose los lentes

–no seas tonta el solo se acerca a ella porque es un misionero enviado por dios para salvar el alma perdida de Sakura alguien tan lindo como syaoran Li definitivamente no estaría con alguien como Sakura –dijo Meiling Metalia con cierta firmeza en sus palabras

–claro pero no por eso deja de ser muy extraño su forma de ver a Kinomoto –dijo Naoko con cierto desdén de burla. –creo que a él le gusta Kinomoto

–no digas idioteces -dijo Meiling y se alejo de ellas empujando a Naoko –y si quieres seguir siendo parte de las Joyas cristianas dejaras de decir tantas tonterías –la amenazo Meiling no podía creer que algo a si pasara y aunque estuviera pasando no lo permitiría había hecho todo lo posible por qué expulsaran a Sakura y Tomoyo; al parecer necesitabas medidas drásticas si quería eliminar el mal que estaba contaminando su preciada escuela, camino hasta que encontró a su primo justo la persona que necesitaba para poder desahogarse

–seiy… -no termino sus palabras por que para su sorpresa estaba acompañado ni más ni menos que por la bruja de Serena.. Si Dios le estaba mandando una prueba enorme seguro estaba probando su paciencia y su habilidad para regresar a las ovejas que se estaban descarriando y eso era algo que Meiling Metalia aceptaba.. Si eso era una prueba ella la tomaría y aprobaría con honores dicha prueba imaginaria

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Me podrías soltar –le exigí a syaoran quien seguía abrazándome

–Pero ¿Por qué? –pregunto en tono inocente como si no hubiera hecho nada –como puedes estar enojada conmigo si soy adorable -me dijo haciendo un puchero que resaltaba sus ojos color café casi ámbar

Suspira por que era posible que no pudiera ganar una discusión con él y menos viéndome con esa cara

–y bien ¿con que te tenía que ayudar? –pregunte molesta

–así con la presentación ante el nuevo patrocinador tú te encargabas de ese tipo de cosas lo consulte con Tomoyo y me dijo que en la escuela tu hacías ese tipo de eventos

– ¿nuevo patrocinador? –pregunte

–si todavía no se mucho solo que vendrá pronto y que está invirtiendo mucho dinero en el campamento según se es una persona muy rica

Estaba hasta cierto punto sorprendida por que era la primera vez que escuchaba de alguien invirtiendo en el campamento, pero supongo que hoy en día los ricos buscan en que gastar su dinero, y algunos les da por querer comprar el cielo

–¿solo eso? –pregunte aun molesta

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza y claro que solo era eso si no lo supiera hubiera jurado que solo quería alejarme de mi amigo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–te lo aseguro Eriol ese supuesto patrocinador me da mala espina no me gusta –dijo Tomoyo sentada en las piernas de Eriol

– ¿por qué crees eso?

-no lo sé solo es un presentimiento de que cosas malas pasaran en este campamento con la llegada de esa persona… créeme mis presentimientos son acertados

. –si te oye mi hermana creerá que realmente eres bruja

Tomoyo sonrió ante las palabras de su novio tal vez por la forma en que lo había dicho Eriol que hacía que sonara más divertido que cualquier otra cosa

.

.

.

Si hubiera escuchado a Tomoyo en ese momento y dado los eventos hubiera creído que realmente tenia poderes; pero claro quién creería eso a parte de MM..

CONTINUARA…..

N/A: BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO ESTOY ALGO OCUPADA Y NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO DE SUBIR LA ACTUALIZACION…TAMBIEN E ESTADO OCUPADA CON EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE MI FANFIC SE MI AMOR PUEDEN CHECAR ESTE Y MAS FANFIC EN AmantesDeLosFanfic


	8. Chapter 8

_LOS PERONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP_

_¡SALVADOS!_

_DECISIONES_

_._

_._

_Realmente me sentía tan extraña, por el hecho de estar con syaoran, precisamente yo..Pero lo que realmente me molestaba eran las indirectas de MM como si no fuera suficiente eso, el nuevo consejero parecía tener un tipo de energía negativa, no terminaba de convencerme de sus buenas intenciones, porque si como Tomoyo afirmaba no era una persona buena, eso si era otro asunto._

_–tierra llamando a Sakura –me dijo Tomoyo durante la hora de almuerzo -¿en que piensas?_

_Yo solo suspire, porque realmente no pensaba en mucho, solo en que no podía, no debía salir con syaoran ¿qué diría? Que mi bebe era de él, eso no podía hacerlo…yo no podía arruinarle la vida sin importar mi sentimientos hacia él, porque realmente aun no sabia definir claramente todo, primero la revelación de Yukito, luego enterarme de estar embarazada, ser acusada de vandalismo contra la escuela, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, para mi gusto_

_ –miren a los profanos –dijo MM pasando junto a nosotros Chiharu hizo una cara de asco como si fuéramos enfermos contagiosos. Y pensar que yo las crei mis amigas, es duro enterarse que hay gente de ese tipo_

_ –no te creas mucho syaoran solo te tiene lastima –me dijo MM burlándose _

_ –por qué no te largas a joder a otro lado –le dijo Tomoyo. Incorporándose_

_ –que vulgar –contesto MM con cara indignada_

_-¿Por qué no te defiendes Sak? –me pregunto _

_Alo que yo no supe contestar. Tal vez una parte de mi creía que las palabras de ella eran verdad _

_Pero no tenia mucho tiempo para pensar en eso ya que la actividades del campamento eran muchas el ministro Hien se encargo que syaoran estuviera ocupado o mejor dicho que se alejara de mí_

_. -¡hey sak! –me saludo kero –¿te enteraste lo que ocurrió en el campamento donde está Yukito? Al parecer no se les permitirá participar en la reunión de campamentos cristiano cortesía de la perra de MM esa maldita logro convencer a los directivos que iba en contra de dios permitir tal aberración. _

_–vaya –atine a contestar_

_ –es una maldita_

_Realmente no creía que fuera una maldita solo alguien un poco diferente o yo era la que trataba de ver lo bueno en ella, después de muchos años con ella, o era muy ingenua, pero algo se comenzaba a mover dentro de mí, estar en el campamento me hizo entender algunas cosas, no podía culpar a Dios por mi problema como lo había hecho, al final yo tome la decisión tal vez fue mi ignorancia, pero sobre todo a el miedo, ese sentimiento de pertenecer a un grupo, no podía aceptar que Yukito fuera gay en ligar de apoyarlo solo pensaba en mi y en lo que pensarían las personas a las que creía mis amigas._

_ –¿me oyes? –kero me veía un una cara de preocupación_

_ –Claro –fueron mis palabras. Y¿ por qué no estarlo? Había entendido algo sobre mi._

_._

_Syaoran observo a Sakura su padre lo obligaba a cumplir con cosas que asu parecer solo eran un burdo pretexto para que no se acercara a Sakura, pero eso lo hizo pensar ¿Qué era lo que el realmente buscaba?_

_"solo te da lástima esa chica" se dijo el mismo, acaso era eso tal como había dicho Meiling el solo quería solucionar un problema, ¿pero en que lo convertía eso? Sintió miedo de sus propios pensamientos, después de todo ¿que esperaba hacer el, camino en dirección a la cabaña de consejeros_

_ –syaoran te esperábamos –dijo MM con su acostumbrada voz melosa, syaoran suspiro era lo único malo de ser consejero las reuniones y sobre todo escuchar ala fabulosa Meiling Metalia Hablar sobre la gracia de dio en la vida, y como ellos eran elegidos para salvar almas. Syaoran sintió que algo se removió dentro de el, cuando Meiling hablo del sentimiento de ayudar al prójimo. Porque era lo que el se preguntaba sobre el mismo. Tal vez Meiling era odiosa, pero al menos ella en su extraña forma de ver las cosas parecía mas segura que la mayoría de lo que quería en la vida, como lograrlo y por que no, una seguridad, quizá ella era insoportable, pero syaoran admiro en ese momento su forma de defender lo que creía..pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpido por el nuevo consejero, quien mostro una sonrisa al presentarse pero una más amplia, syaoran no estaba seguro de porque no le había agradado, era como una sensación incomoda_

_–Alexander Chiba, será un placer contribuir con ustedes, en esta noble causa –hablo de una forma formal que Meiling no pudo evitar dar un aplauso ante tan noble gesto _

_ –claro –dijo Seiya recostándose con las manos entrelazadas sobre la nuca. Pero su tono de voz detonaba cierto grado de irritación o al menos eso percibió syaoran. El nuevo consejero solo sonrió, tal vez era algo obvio después de todo había donado mucho dinero para que le permitieran ingresar a ese lugar, con sus propios motivo eso que do claro al menos para Seiya_

_ –bueno eso es todo –syaoran respiro aliviado al or esa palabras, su mente estaba confusa, pero mas lo confundió lo que estaba por ver, algo quizá insignificante. O tal vez muy importante._

_._

_Tomoyo suspiro y se sento frente a Eriol era obvio que algo pasaba, algo que a ella no le gustaba, pero sobre todo, le preocupaba todo comenzó desde que el consejero nuevo había llegado o al menos eso creía ella_

_ –sospechas de el –Eriol la observo _

_ –sospecho de todo lo que no me cuadra –Tomoyo veía en dirección de la cabaña de consejeros, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la mirada de quien acecha a alguien o al menos por un momento Eriol creyó ver_

_ –no me agrada nada, este lugar -finalmente dijo la chica con una voz de fastidio, pero lo que realmente le molestaba a la chica era ese sentimiento de no saber que es lo que se espera, por que era algo que sabia ella temía a las cosas que no podían ser, los sueños Tomoyo no tenia ninguno, pero eso era algo que nunca le importo, o al menos hasta que conoció a Sakura, en su mente se preguntaba si ella pensaba en las cosas que le esperaban_

_ –cuál es el sentido de la vida Eriol? al final todos moriremos_

_Eriol sonrió ¿Qué cual era el significado? Ella le había preguntado algo que tal vez el no podía contestar, pero al menos tenía algo que decir sobre eso . –todos lo ven de diferente manera, al final lo que hagas con ella e solo tu decisión – replico el chico con sin estar muy seguro de haber dicho lo correcto_

_Tomoyo volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia la cabaña, pero esta vez su mirada era diferente. incluso el noto que el nuevo consejero los veía fijamente, pero no era una mirada agradable_

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_ Yo mire el cielo parecía que llovería_

_ –sak te enfermaras –dijo Tomoyo quien tenía una mirada ceñuda –no es bueno que estés afuera con este frio, no había notado que no traia una chamarra, solo estaba con la playera del campamento_

_ –si es cierto, sabes Tomoyo he decidido algo con respecto a mí y lo que quiero hacer, en un principio solo culpaba a todos, a mi suerte incluso a mi madre pero no, ahí se que no importa que pase, puedo salir adelante sola_

_ –no estas sola, lo sabes me tienes a mí y a syaoran_

_Sonreí ante su comentario, no tenía a syaoran, lo había notado en u mirada realmente uno puede cegarse cuando le gusta alguien, pero no más, no viviría para agradar o por no querer estar sola. Tomoyo me ofreció un regaliz. Tome uno por cortesía mas que por quererlo_

_–mírenlas, no cabe duda que las malas influencias cambian a alguien, Sakura estuy rezando por ti y porque tu alma no caiga en la condenación eterna –MM como siempre en su particular forma de hablar trataba de sonar caritativa. –creo que incluso syaoran quiere salvar tu alma, por que el es tan bueno, como siervo de dios sabe que es su deber –me dijo esas palabras y se marcho con su sequito de amigas_

_. –esa perra –mascullo Tomoyo, con el regaliz en la boca que no pude evitar reir, pero mi risa se fue cuando via syaoran detrás, en su mirada se reflejaba culpa, y un poco de vergüenza, no se acerco y no es algo que yo pudiera reclamarle_

_ –¿qué le pasa? –Tomoyo parecía molesta –no te defendió de esa arpía_

_ –déjalo así tommy es mejor –tan solo decir esas palabras me hicieron dar cuenta que el y yo estábamos tan lejos el uno del otro, y tal vez era lo mejor, yo no seria esa alma que el tenia que salvar o ayudar, ya no me lamentaría ni buscaría que me entendieran lo que me paso no era algo de que avergonzarme._

_-.-..-.-.-.-.-._

_Syaoran corrió se sentía tan avergonzado, pero la mirada de Sakura eso fue lo que mas sintió, por que el estaba ahí había oído todo pero no tuvo el valor de decir nada, y ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Qué quería él?, en el fondo no sabía nada, porque los sentimientos se disuelven como el hielo cuando no sabes y el no sabía nada, pensó en Sakura cuando se detuvo. Que había en ella, cuando la vio por primera vez esos recuerdos vinieron a el, esa chica que no lo vio, que no reparo en el, que no lo elogio incluso, se sintió fascinado cuando grito en casa de Meiling el quería verla eso era seguro, pero por qué razones, ¿solo atracción? Todo estaba cambiando lo sentía dentro de, el, syaoran lloro, por el sentimiento de lo desconocido. Y no tenía que esperar su razón le decía escuchando el silencio del bosque solo sintió miedo, sus pensamientos razonaban con más claridad, sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión aun que no estaba seguro de que debía decidir._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Syaoran corrió no lo culpo, ni mucho menos lo juzgo, era algo que pasaría. Inconscientemente tomo otro regaliz de Tomoyo se humedeció los labios_

_ –creo que ese sujeto que habla con Seiya es peligroso –Tomoyo rompió el silencio_

_ –creo que todo aquel que mire de esa forma es peligroso o al menos no tan confiable_

_ –vaya saku, al fin concuerda conmigo – dijo en tono irónico –pero sobre todo lo que sea que le paso a la rubita tiene que ver con él, lo presiento_

_ –debe ser verdad, vamos tommy si me dices algo gracioso, no diré que eres una bruja_

_Las dos chicas rieron al mismo tiempo_

_ –pero una bruja sexy, no digas que tengo una verruga –termino Tomoyo y abrazo a su amiga_

_ –gracias Tomoyo por no juzgarme, lamento que yo haya_

_ –Sido una perra –dijo Tomoyo_

_ –exacto, pero sobre todo, que…. –Sakura no termino sus palabras Tomoyo no la dejo solo asintió con la cabeza_

_ –lo sé y lo entiendo, todo buscamos ser aceptados –la chica encogió los hombros_

_Sakura sabía que cuando el verano acabara, debía afrontar todo y que cuando se supiera sobre su embarazo, tendría que afrontar no tardarían en señalarla, pero ya no tenía miedo afrontaría la realidad, porque eso era lo correcto. Aun si nadie estaba de su lado. _

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**N/A bueno chicos, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, lamento un poco la redacción. Espero sus comentarios y saber si la historia es de su agrado, al menos yo me siento bien con el resultado y el trama, pero es importante para mi saber que opinan ustedes. - mas información sobre este y otros Fic´s en la pagina AmantesDeLosFanfic ( Amantes De Lo Fanfic)**_


	9. Chapter 9

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

¡SALVADOS!

PERSÉCTIVA

Recuerdo ese momento como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido las miradas sobre mí, no sé cómo pero paso, y ahí estaba yo viendo todo en cámara lenta, mientras mi madre lloraba y me hablaba de que lo que quería era un error, había llegado a un punto donde todo se desmoronaba en mi cabeza, Salí corriendo no quería oír mas los reclamos de Nadeshiko y su llanto, había pasado, si tal vez, no hubiera sido tan grave si MM no hubiera hecho un escándalo, pero lo que aun tenia grabado a fuego era syaoran ¿Qué había hecho? Precisamente nada, lo comprendí el solo tenía diecisiete años tal vez yo solo era un gusto, o como Meiling decía el solo buscaba ayudarme como buen cristiano, ya no sabía nada, corrí tanto y me detuve frente al mural de la pequeña comunidad no es que creyera ya en que un mural con Cristo pudiera ayudarme pero me sentí reconfortada en ese momento

–¿estás bien? Una voz me hizo alzar la vista, el sol me impedía ver bien

–No –conteste de forma brusca

El extraño se sentó a mi lado –pareces un poco cansada –dijo y sonrió –todos nos cansamos a veces lo importante es saber cuándo descansar

– ¿necesita algo? –Mi voz sonó fría lo primero que pensé era que me hablaría de dios y eso era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento

–No solo descansar está mal si me siento aquí –dijo sin esperar respuesta se sentó a mi lado –soy Matt la verdad me perdí se supone que iría a un lugar llamado junipen o algo así, pero creo que camine en otra dirección y termine perdido

–ese lugar está muy lejos de aquí ¿Cómo pudo perderse? –por alguna razón sentía curiosidad por el desconocido

–no lo sé solo me perdí, y tu ¿estás perdida?

–no lo creo o tal vez si

– Suele pasar tomamos el camino equivocado y no sabemos dónde terminamos –el joven me ofreció un pañuelo –segura estas bien tus lagrimas parecen un poco desconsoladoras

–Es una larga historia –dije con una sonrisa forzada

–tengo tiempo para una historia

Por un momento una risa se inundo un desconocido estaba ahí, tal vez se acerco por curiosidad o realmente solo estaba perdido

–pues es larga pero….

–al menos cuéntame porque lloras

–sucedió hace dos días yo estaba en un campamento, es extraño pareciera que fue hace mucho, pero…

De pronto me vio recorriendo el camino de los recuerdos como algo que quería decir pero no encontraba las palabras

.

.

– ¿pero qué? –contesto Sakura a Tomoyo de forma brusca

–dime la verdad ¿qué sucedió con syaoran? –Tomoyo parecía molesta más de lo usual

–solo lo que tenía que pasar, vamos Tomoyo no creías que algo podría haber entre nosotros, sabes bien lo que me ocurre

–Ese imbécil –espeto Tomoyo –le dije que no jugara y el idiota va y eso hace

–Cálmate –Sakura parecía muy calmada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol vio muy fijamente a syaoran durante la hora de esparcimiento por un momento su mente se pregunto ¿Qué había pasado con él? Parecía distante incluso distraído

–terminemos esto –dijo Eriol suspirando –por cierto no me meto en lo que no me importa, pero sabes no debiste acercarte a Sakura si no sabias lo que querías hay personas con las que no se juega –Eriol movió su silla de ruedas por un momento estuvo a punto de pasar una rueda por los pies de syaoran, pero Eriol no era así

Syaoran no contesto su mente parecía divagar entre lo que quería y lo que sentía "¿pero que quiero?" se encontró preguntándose a el mismo. Sintió la brisa de la tarde y su mirada se poso sobre Sakura quien estaba con Tomoyo luego vio como el chico Reed se unía a ellas sintió un punzón en su pecho, era obvio para el que algo sentía por ella, pero no se creía capaz de afrontar la situación de Sakura, tal vez al principio sí, pero ahora no estaba seguro, la ironía lo recorrió, estar en el campamento lo había cambiado, o tal vez el siempre fue así

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–así que estas embarazada, felicidades –el extraño me sonrió –una vida es algo serio y a la vez fascinante, entonces el chico ¿qué paso con él?

–la realidad lo golpeo –sonreí ante mi palabras –era como si hubiera comprendido todo lo que significa un embarazo

-¿y por eso lloras?

Negué con la cabeza la razón por la que lloraba no era la actitud de syaoran, había otras cosas que me dolían mas ni siquiera las palabras de MM antes de que mi madre fuera por mí al campamento nueva vida, habían sido las palabras de mi madre

–Fue algo que dijo mi madre –las lagrimas brotaron de nuevo –cuando ella se entero…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meiling Metalia sonrió, de una forma poco agradable como no lo había notado era obvio

–Esto es un escándalo –dijo al ministro Hien con una voz de suma vergüenza –Sakura Kinomoto está embarazada, y eso es contra las leyes divinas, es decir ministro como puede ella estar aquí dando esa mala influencia, exigió que la corra inmediatamente

El ministro Hien suspiro profundamente antes de contestar

– ¿tienes pruebas de tus acusaciones? –pregunto algo exceptivo

–claro que si la oí yo misma mientras hablada con la pagana de Daidoji, escuche ministro soy una persona de fe y creo que ella está muy perdida pero se niega a recibir ayuda de nuestro salvador

–dios habla de la aceptación MM no podemos correrla por algo así, sería ilógico iríamos contra toda enseñanza

–aun así es escandaloso imagínese tal vez piensa atrapar así hijo piense en syaoran

Parece que esas palabras surtieron el efecto deseado por MM la actitud del ministro cambio, tomare cartas en el asunto MM deja que me encargue de esto

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿así que fue esa chica? –pregunto

–Meiling no fue nada comparado con lo que estaba por pasar, a veces las cosas solo penden de un hilo Meiling solo fue el comienzo de una serie de malos eventos, creo que me hizo un favor en su loca forma de actuar

–a veces solo hace falta un poco de ayuda de la gente menos esperada –contesto el sonriendo – ¿y qué ocurrió?

–Bueno Tomoyo…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo llego alterada algo había ocurrido en la parte trasera del campamento, algo que la tenía muy alterada

–Ese maldito –dijo al tiempo que trataba de respirar

Pero yo tenía mis propios problemas cuando el ministro me pregunto acerca de mi embarazo un miedo me invadió

–es verdad –conteste con voz tímida

–llamaremos a tu madre, ¿entiendes que esto es grave? –me pregunto el ministro yo solo asentí y lo supe cuando vi a Meiling quien me vio una risa torcida

–así que no solo eres una hereje también una loca –me dijo con una voz de suma preocupación muy a su modo

–parece que sí, sabes MM antes eras mi amiga o eso creí pero ya vi que no, solo eres una loca que se guía por las apariencias y eso no es de cristianos –conteste de forma severa ya no estaba dispuesta a dejarme pisotear por ella

Suspire profundo y pase al lado de syaoran quien agacho la mirada, realmente no me importaba ya, mi madre llegaría y eso seguro ya sería suficiente problema, claro que a veces las cosas se juntan cuando vi al nuevo consejero golpeado, y Serena tener una especie de discusión con Tomoyo alcance a comprender un poco los problemas de la chica rubia y el porqué Tomoyo parecía mirar de mala gana a Alexander

–el mal eta aquí son esas tres arpías –escuche a MM decir mientras veía las heridas del consejero –un alma piadosa viene y es tratado así –la voz de MM era de total indignación

– ¿estás bien? –pregunte a Tomoyo quien parecía más alterada que la propia Serena

– ¿por qué no se deja ayudar? –me pregunto en forma de respuesta

No sabía que decir en ese momento, ¿Por qué no se dejaba ayudar? Era como si me lo preguntara a mí

–quizá porque aun no sabe que lo necesita –conteste, pero mi mente no estaba segura que eso fuera cierto. Y pensé porque las personas no se dejan ayudar en momentos así... ¿Orgullo quizá? En mi caso era vergüenza, pero no hacia las personas era vergüenza hacia mí, hacia mi ignorancia y hacia el señalamiento esa vergüenza que te dice que no eres nada

–Realmente detesto esto –Tomoyo hablo fuerte –¿y qué ocurrió contigo?

–MM conto lo de mi embarazo

–esa perra ¿Cómo se entero? –el enojo de Tomoyo crecía cada vez mas

–no se pero quizá es mejor así, de todos modos se tendría que saber –moví los hombros en forma de aceptación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– Así que hasta ese momento todo iba medianamente bien ¿Qué cambio? –me pregunto el joven

–los problemas al parecer en ocasiones vienen juntos, bueno eso me paso pero no fue de inmediato

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syaoran escucho a su padre antes de atreverse a hablar

–quieres que me aleje de Kinomoto ¿por su embarazo? Entonces qué me dices de el buen samaritano y todo eso que profesas, sabes padre lo sé sobre lo que ocurrió con mi madre me lo conto mientras estuve con ella ¿Por qué no solo firmaste el divorcio?

–El divorcio no está en los planes de dios –contesto Hien Li

–pues empieza a buscar otro plan por que ese no te funciono, y gracias por la charla me hiciste ver algo muy importante

–syaoran lo que Sakura menos necesita son más problemas su madre está aquí acaba de llegar

– ¿la llamaste? –Pregunto el ambarino –dime que no fue idea de Meiling Metalia. ¿Padre no lo hiciste?

–es una buena muchacha además mañana será la reunión de campamentos y no necesitamos este escándalo

–A veces me sorprendes –contesto syaoran saliendo de la habitación

Syaoran pensó que si quizá no sabía lo que quería, no era un problema porque lo estaba pensando demasiado, no debía pensar en las cosas que no habían pasado, le gustaba Sakura eso era claro, pero no solo le gustaba o quería ayudarla por ser cristiano, el, la amaba, así que porque se hacía tantas preguntas cuando la respuesta estaba frente a el

Campamento nueva vida 14:30

Nadeshiko bajo de su carro no sabía cómo sentirse la sangre le hervía, camino por las cabañas noto la mano de uno de los consejeros estaba vendada y pudo escuchar la conmoción por un ataque contra el nuevo consejero pero Nadeshiko estaba fija en sus pensamientos su hija la había engañado, ahora comprendía todo Nadeshiko Kinomoto caminaba rápido pero con paso firme, ante sus ojos todo dejaba de tener importancia.

Sakura se alejo de Tomoyo lo suficiente como para ver a syaoran, quien se acercaba con la cabeza baja y las manos metidas en los pantalones, ella no esperaba nada de él y menos ahora aun así se alegro de verlo

Syaoran camino en dirección de Sakura quería pedirle perdón, pero no pudo de pronto una mujer que reconoció como Nadeshiko se interpuso

Sakura sintió la mano de su madre impactarse en su cara. –¿cómo pudiste hacer eso? –Pregunto Nadeshiko con una voz ofendida –dime Sakura acaso ¿no te enseñe a ser una chica decente? –pregunto con los ojos lleno de lagrimas

Sakura sabía que su madre estaría furiosa pero no espero eso era la primera vez que Nadeshiko le ponía la mano encima

–Lo siento –atino a decir Sakura –realmente lo siento –dijo con una lagrima en los ojos

Nadeshiko golpeo el pecho de su hija mientras a su alrededor se formaba una multitud MM se encargo de dar la noticia y no se hizo esperar que todos comenzaran a hablar bajo

– ¿Por qué? –en los ojos de Nadeshiko había reproche y decepción Sakura quería decirle la verdad, que creyó que ayudaría a Yukito si hacía eso y que nunca nadie le hablo sobre la reproducción humana pero estaba tan avergonzada de eso, y de cómo todos la veían.. Así que corrió, corrió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Tomoyo fue la primera en alcanzarla, había visto la escena y quería ayudar, y a su mente volvió la pregunta que se hacía con Serena porque no se dejaban ayudar

–Espera Sakura –Tomoyo la tomo por el brazo, ¿a dónde vas?

Sakura se zafo de la mano de su amiga –solo quiero estar sola por favor –dijo y siguió

Tomoyo sintió una desesperación, se sentía tan inútil e impotente, veía como sus amigos sufrían pero ella no era capaz de ayudarlos, para Tomoyo quien fue educada en una religión diferente a ellas, y quien siempre fue lo peor en du familia había encontrado refugio y una familia en sus amigos pero ahora… ¿qué pasaba si ellos no la necesitaban? El verano estaba por terminar ¿Qué pasaría con ella después de eso ¿volvería a estar sola? –maldita sea –dijo la amatista con frustración

Syaoran vio correr a Sakura y la siguió vio como ella lo vio cuando Tomoyo la detuvo, syaoran no se atrevió a seguirla, aun no sabía que decirle, por lo que volvió al campamento

–syaoran no te sientas mal, Sakura está mal –le dijo MM abrazándolo

Syaoran quito los brazos de la chica de su cuerpo

–déjame en paz, deja de seguirme no importa lo que digas no creo que ella sea una mala persona ni mucho menos creo que necesite tu ayuda –syaoran se alejo molesto tenía que pensar aunque ya tenía sus ideas más que claras, de nuevo regreso al bosque donde…..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–Terminaste aquí después de correr –dijo el joven

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, le había contado a un extraño lo que había pasado con ella y por alguna razón dejo de sentir ese peso en el pecho

–sabes creo que todo depende de la perspectiva con que se vea algo, como tu amiga ella quiso ayudarte, o el chico quien no sabe lo que quiere, todos buscan algo, no importa que sea, en caso de esa Chica MM ella cree en algo y al final todos creen en algo, la amistad, el amor ¿en qué crees tú Sakura?

–no lo sé, antes creí saberlo pero ahora

–estas perdida literalmente… yo creo en lo que pasa no sé si hay un dios o algo afuera.. Pero te diré algo hay cosas que pasan y uno no puede evitarlo, como hoy… hoy conocí a una chica que estaba perdida pero sé que encontrara el camino

– ¿sueles hablar con desconocidos? –pregunte

–Solo chicas lindas –contesto riendo

–no sé qué hacer, debo volver mi madre vendrá por mi pero no quiero oír sus gritos

–no conozco a tu madre pero algo se, las madres en su mayoría buscan lo mejor para sus hijos ella entenderá… lo sabías a veces nos caemos pero nos levantamos

–Buscamos quien nos ayude –dije sin pensarlo –al final todos queremos ser aceptados

– ¿y qué quieres tu? Ser perdonada

–no claro que no –conteste era obvio en mi mente que eso no era, tenía la palabra pero no lograba sacarla estaba atorada en mi boca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran camino por la maleza no sabía porque nadie parecía no buscar a Sakura después de todo seguía siendo un campamento al contrarió parecían más preocupados por el ataque al nuevo consejero, y el comportamiento de Seiya al romper un espejo con su mano, todo estaba hecho un caos, pero como siempre la grandiosa MM había logrado poner las cosas en orden, todo cambaba, el mismo había cambiado, en un modo abrumador, y ahora se sorprendía a el mismo caminando por el bosque buscando a Sakura solo rogaba no se hubiera ido muy lejos, porque había una zona peligrosa cerca de los limite del campamento, donde sobresalía el mural que marcaba el extremó norte, syaoran esperaba que Sakura no hubiera cruzado de ese mural

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Campamento nueva vida 18:32

Nadeshiko se sentó frente a Hien Li

–lamento todo esto, tu hija, bueno como podríamos saber algo así

Nadeshiko inclino la cabeza y vio su taza de té durante un buen rato antes de hablar

-basta por favor no digas mas, y no hables como si mi hija hubiera muerto

–Nadeshiko debes comprender que esto es algo

– ¿Qué? ¿Vergonzoso? Solo está embarazada no está enferma y no es una criminal

–baja la voz entiende que lo que hizo viola las leyes

–por dios me vas a hablar de eso –Nadeshiko vio por la ventana el cielo cargado de nubes –sabes ahora lo entiendo, es mi hija y la quiero me importa muy poco lo que piensen de ella y puedes meterte tus sermones por donde te entren –Nadeshiko se levanto y salió pensó en lo que había hecho, la primera vez que Sakura necesitaba de ella y no la había apoyado lo comprendió las veces que Sakura tal vez quiso decírselo, quizá ahora estaba temerosa y ella no estaba ahí con ella para reconfortarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–Ese chico creo que es una buena persona, a veces las buenas personas suelen equivocarse –deberías volver seguro te buscan y parece que lloverá

El extraño me sonrió y ayudo a pararme

–un placer conocerte Sakura

–el placer fue mío Matt ¿seguro que estarás bien solo? aun estas muy lejos de Junipen

–lo estaré, cuando uno se pierde solo significa que llego a un lugar que no diferente del original, todo depende de la perspectiva de quien lo vea

"perspectiva" pensé en esa palabra mientras regresaba cuando escuche unos pasos cerca de mi

– ¿syaoran? –vi su cara llena de rasguños -¿Qué te paso?

Antes de que me diera cuenta syaoran me tenia abrazaba contra el

–creí que tal vez te perderías así que corrí, esta zona es peligrosa si no se conoce, pero qué bueno que estas bien

– no sabía que era peligroso, lamento haberte preocupado

De pronto sentí unas gotas caer pero no era la lluvia

–perdóname, jamás debí de tratarte así solo necesito un poco de tiempo y paciencia si pudieras darme otra oportunidad hare las cosas bien

Esas palabras se congelaron ahí en el tiempo, realmente quería a syaoran, lo sabia pero no lo obligaría a nada así que sus palabras fueron tan hermosas que no pude evitar llorar junto a, el mientras la lluvia caía sobre nosotros, en ese momento pensé en el desconocido y como él había evitado que siguiera corriendo, solo hasta ese momento note que había un barranco más adelante cruzando el mural. También pensé en lo último que me dijo "Perspectiva" y comprendo que todos realmente buscan algo en que creer. Tal vez no tengo las respuestas a todo aun, sigo buscando pero en este momento ya no me siento tan perdida en este mundo

–volvamos

Syaoran tomo mi mano y eso me hizo sentir tan bien, hasta ese momento creí que las cosas serian mejor, claro que uno no predice lo que pueda ocurrir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A Bueno el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, lamento la demora he estado teniendo problemas con mi computadora pero aquí está el capitulo espero sus comentarios


	10. Chapter 10

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

SOLO LA HITORIA ES MIA

¡SALVADOS!

UN NUEVO PROFESOR

Mire por todos lados, no es que no me esperara esto, las miradas sobre mi después de todo MM se había encargado de divulgar la noticia sobre mi embarazo, pero gracias a Tomoyo no había sido tan malo como creí, a pesar de todo me sentía protegida syaoran estaba a mi lado y eso también me daba animo

—miren ahí va —era lo único que oía de mi últimamente por los pasillos de la escuela seguido del señalamiento con algún debo.

—hey Sak, ya supiste tendremos nuevo profesor —me dijo Tomoyo sonriendo al tiempo que me abrazaba

— ¿profesor?

—Dicen que es muy guapo –oi la voz de Eriol detrás de mi —eso oí de Tommy —dijo riendo

—olvida eso Eriol lo importante es que MM está molesta por la nueva clase

No entendía nada de lo que hablaban mis amigos, al parecer se había vuelto polémica el asunto de la clase de educación sexual, a lo que sin duda Meiling Metalia llamaba una clase hereje, y claro yo era la hereje que había obligado a la junta escolar a tomar la decisión de traer a un maestro fuera de la comunidad para dicha materia, eso sin duda no tenia feliz a MM lo cual me ponía de cierta manera feliz

—atención todos — el alzo la voz en el aula —quiero presentarles al nuevo Profesor su Nombre es Matt Smitt y estará con nosotros, sean amables con el

–hola —dijo con una sonrisa y yo me quede sorprendida al verlo, era la misma persona que había evitado que me perdiera en saber qué lugar

MM hizo un ademan con la mano en señal de desaprobación a lo cual él solo, imito —=quiere decirme algo señorita? —La vio un momento —¿Cuál es su apellido? –Meiling hizo un gesto de indignación, como si no saber quién es, fuera un pecado

—Mira a la bruja —dijo Tomoyo riendo mientras yo continuaba observando a el nuevo profesor

—¡hey Sak! —syaoran me hablo lo cual me hizo preguntarme ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba a mi lado? ¿Acaso no lo había visto? — ¿estás bien? —me pregunto clavándome su mirada ámbar que tanto me gusta —s..Si lo estoy —tartamudee al contestar ¿Cómo puede ser tan lindo?

Aunque claro podía haber sido peor, porque sabía en mi fuero interno que MM, estaba preparando algo contra mí, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Para ella yo fui la pagana que trajo la perversión a Salvation Place, lo cual me ponía en la mira de todas las joyas cristianas ¿Cómo pude ser parte de eso? ¡Ha si estaba loca! Quizá no loca pero si cegada por las cosas y el que dirán… y pensar que la vida puede cambiar de golpe, quizá era como Matt me había dicho, las cosas pasan y depende de uno como las toma, lo que me hacia preguntarme ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser el, el nuevo profesor?

—Ki-no-mo-to —¿me estás oyendo? —alce mi vista y me encontré con el nuevo profesor quien me sonreía —hola nos volvemos a ver —sonrió su proximidad era mucha —bien ahora que todos me prestan atención solo lo diré así, el sexo es bueno —todos lo vieron con cara de susto—curioso como piensas algo y no sale como lo creíste —trono sus dedos,—olviden lo último, el sexo es malo, a menos que tengas una pareja, lo cual lo vuelve muy bueno — no pude evitar reírme de la forma en que hablaba, realmente el era una persona muy extraña

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante la hora de almuerzo, no fue novedad para mi que todos me vieran, el embarazo se notaba, Tomoyo aun estaba aprueba por lo que tenía que tomar "asesoría espiritual" como lo llamaba MM «lavado de cerebro —pensé al tiempo que me sentaba en un mesa del comedor —burdo y vil lavado de cerebro» —dije mientras ignoraba a todos y sin mencionar que el ministro Hien hiciera que syaoran hiciera extra clases lo cual era obvio para mí que trataba de mantenerlo alejado de mi, jugué con la comida durante unos minutos

—¿no lo comerás? —escuche una voz que hizo alzar la mirada

—¡Profesor! —dije asustada al ver a el nuevo profesor frente a mi ese hombre era un fantasma porque me niego a creer que no note que estaba cerca de mi

—Dime Kinomoto —dijo mientras comía de mi comida —¿Por qué estás sola?

— ¿sola?

–Sí sola, en esta mesa —señala el resto del comedor y el circulo que se formaba al rededor de mi como si fuera un ser radiactivo, y seguramente la mayoría lo pensaba así

—Gracias por hacérmelo notar —dije con sarcasmo —podría no comerse mi comida

—podría, pero entonces tendría que ir hasta allá, a buscar y no quiero —me contesto mientras continuaba comiéndose la comida, que si bien es cierto no quería comer, pero ver que alguien más se la comiera no me gustaba y no es que yo fuera de la clase de personas que quieren algo solo por que otro alguien lo quiere, no lo soy, pero era mi comida.

-y el chico ¿Cómo resulto?

—¿realmente eres profesor?

—Claro que si —se señalo— mírame bien, incluso traigo saco y una linda tarjeta que lo demuestra

—¿es normal que los profesores se coman la comida de los alumnos? —pregunte molesta

—creí que esta escuela servía a el próximo —me contesto y luego sonrió, no pude evitar sonreír también

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran frunció el ceño no le gustaba que su padre quisiera separarlo de Sakura y mucho menos le había agradado la forma en que el nuevo profesor hablaba con ella, y es que si él no fuera tan simpático no habría problema «pero un profesor joven y carismático» —pensó syaoran mientras interrumpía la charla que mantenía con Sakura

—joven Li ¿eres el hijo del director? —pregunto Matt

—lo soy, también soy novio de Sakura —contesto rápido

Syaoran sintió que había ganado algo, no sabía que era, pero algo había ganado

MM veía la escena con suma frustración, sobre todo no perdonaba que el supuesto nuevo profesor no fuera cristiano, odiaba la clase que impartía pero sobre todo que Syaoran estuviera al lado de Sakura

—Vean en lo que nuestra sagrada escuela se ha convertido en un nido de herejes —hizo una cara de frustración

—yo creo que es lindo —dijo Naoko —el nuevo profesor

—¿acaso has perdido el juicio? —MM movió la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a Naoko, Meiling sentía que la chica estaba tratando de superarla y eso si no estaba permitido, en su fuero interno Naoko no era una buena líder y menos una espiritual, Meiling tenia una facilidad para utilizar la biblia y convencer a la mayoría, de las cosas —¿quiere volver a ser nadie? —sentencio Meiling con una mirada desafiante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matt observo la cafetería y se sorprendió ante la similitud que podría encontrarse en cualquier instituto, reparo su mirada en Meiling no le sorprendió que la chica tuviera cierto control después de todo podría ser la clásica abeja reina que se encontraba en todos los institutos, una chica que no le gustaba perder, de pronto vio a syaoran era más que obvio que el encajaba con el príncipe del baile de graduación, pero estaba con la chica que todos veían mal, la marginada cosa curiosa para el profesor, se pregunto que mas envolvía a una escuela cristiana salvo la enseñanza de la biblia «buena moral» pensó pero los adolecentes eran tan impredecibles a esa edad aunque claro no dudaba que varios realmente tuvieran por ende arraigado esos sentimiento, ¡oh si! Varios de los alumnos realmente creían y atesoraban las enseñanzas, el problema radicaba en quienes lo creían y quienes lo fingían, aunque Meiling Metalia se comportaba de una forma un tanto extraña tenía una fe hacia algo, y eso era algo seguro en la mente del profesor, volvió su cara a los dos jóvenes a su lado «el primer amor» dijo mentalmente Matt pensó que quizá que estuviera ahí tenía un propósito ,después de todo, cada acción y decisión tenía una reacción ese era su pensamiento y el debía tener un propósito para haber llegado ahí, aunque aun no lo tuviera claro.

Tomoyo, arrugo la frente cuando se topo con MM si ya era malo su castigo ver la cara de, esa arpía como solía llamarla terminaba de fastidiar su día

—Que no te incomode —dijo Eriol acercándose a ella

—fácil decir ¿seguro no eres adoptado? —Pregunto de forma divertida la amatista

—sabes lo mismo me he preguntado, pero el ADN no miente Tommy

Tomoyo respiro hondo cuando Meiling paso cerca de ella lanzándole indirectas

—Paciencia Ala —dijo

—¿Ala? —Pregunto Eriol — creí que era Jehová

—Así es pero por qué invocarla contra ella —Tomoyo rio.

Syaoran se despidió de Sakura con un beso, el chico había empezado a trabajar tiempo parcial en la librería de la localidad, sabía que su padre lo desaprobaba pero, eso no le impedía hacerlo además el pensaba a futuro, sabía bien sus sentimientos por Sakura, y a escondidas de su padre había hablado con su madre, le sorprendió que se mostrara tan comprensiva y si algo tenia Ieran Li, era que era una persona de lo más amable. Ella le había mostrado su apoyo, syaoran ingreso el dueño era un hombre mayor con una mirada cálida, al menos había aclarado su mente y todo lo demás, aunque sabía que aun faltaba arreglar muchas cosas, y eso era Yukito se preguntaba que pasaría cuando el supiera de la situación de Sakura aunque no quería reconocerlo un sentimiento amargo recorría su garganta, porque había sido su novio, no dudaba de Sakura pero aun tenía dudas y se reprochaba ser tan indeciso con ciertas cosas. Comenzó a arreglar los libros debía dejar de torturarse con cosas que no sabía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camine rápido, volteando de vez en cuando no podía evitar sentirme molesta ¡¿acaso eres un acosador? —pregunte volteándome

—Pero que desconfiada —dijo Matt —solo camino por aquí ¿Por qué te acosaría? ¿Eres rica?

— ¿Qué? —pregunte sorprendida

— ¿Por qué te seguiría? —Señalo, la oficina de registro que estaba enfrente —pensé que este lugar era tranquilo ¿hay acosadores? —pregunto bajo

Yo no comprendía su forma de hablar ¿Qué se supone que significaba esa pregunta?

—no

—qué alivio creí que alguien te acosaba

—realmente es una persona extraña y esa corbata de moñito le han dicho que se ve extraño con ella

—¿de que hablas? Si es genial, señorita Kinomoto usted in duda es extraña —esas palabras me dejaron sorprendida«¿yo extraña?» Realmente ese profesor era un caso raro. Seguí caminando tratando de ignorarlo después de todo las clases habían terminado, y no tenia por que escucharlo

—¡oye! –me grito —deberías de relajarte y ser feliz con lo que te toco en la vida

Esas palabras me confundieron me quise voltearme y contestarla unas cuantas cosa pero ¡desde cuando me había vuelto así? Seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi casa. Nadeshiko traía una mascarilla, cosa que no me extraño ¿Qué tal la escuela?—pregunto

—Normal —mentí —había sido todo menos normal

–oi que hay un nuevo profesor, y que no le agrada a la mayoría, por ser foráneo — me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi ¡por dios! ¿Por que se ponía esas cosas en la cara? Realmente la hacían ver como un monstruo de esos con cara verde que salen en las películas de bajo presupuesto

—¿sabes sobre el?

—si es el cotilleo de las personas, al parecer es alguien dotado estudios en estados unidos, Ingles y algo extraño

Nadeshiko había dicho una verdad él era extraño. Subi a mi cuarto y hable con Tomoyo

—lo escuche Sakura que Meiling a hecho una protesta contra la nueva clase

— ¿Cómo?—me sorprendió eso último, aunque no tanto era cuestión de tiempo solo que su rapidez a veces era abrumadora

—no es novedad —conteste — y ¿qué sucede aparte de eso?

—bueno el nuevo y guapo profesor está teniendo una reunión con el consejo estudiantil. Ya sabes la moral y un montón de tonterías que se han inventado, para sacarlo, aunque aves que Sak creo que a este lugar le hace falta un poco de cambio, ¿no lo crees?

—quizá sí, pero realmente creo que esto tiene más que ver con que no esa convencional

—Eso es lo mejor —contesto animosa Tomoyo —es un profesor realmente

—Extraño —termine la frase

—Yo iba a decir guapo—contesto Tomoyo y rio —bueno esperemos que MM no se salga con la suya me gusta ver su cara cuando no se sale con la suya.

La llamada de Tomoyo me había dejado pensando y recordé sus palabras «ser feliz» aunque me decía que lo era sabía que tenía miedo, una parte de mi tenía miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matt suspiro y encogió los hombros ante las palabras de los directivos, para él le parecían un montón de ancianos

—vine porque el consejo de educación del estado me mando —contesto Matt mostrando la carta —si son amables de explicarme ¿cómo puedo ser mala influencia en esta escuela? Eso sería muy amable

—Señor Smith, su clase es un tanto… —el hombre tardo unos momentos antes de continuar —no apropiada

— ¿no apropiada? Entonces informar a los alumnos con respecto a la prevención y la salud no es ¿no apropiado? —el profesor miro de forma divertida a los hombre frente a el

—solo queremos que sepa que cualquier acto inmoral será sancionado

— ¿inmoral? Claro procurare no hacerlos, aunque no se a que se refieran.— Matt suspiro,— solo daré clases, para eso me pagan.

Se levanto y salió no escucharía un montón de quejas absurdas, en la puerta había una pequeña, multitud, así lo vio el, aunque realmente era grande. Distinguió a Meiling Metalia entre ellos, no dudo que ella fuera la organizadora, acomodo su saco y sonrió saludando a la multitud que gritaba "NO A LA INMORALIDAD" solo camino en dirección contraria, después de todo que hicieran eso demostraba que lo tomaban en cuenta —causa y efecto — dijo riendo, solo tenía que entender que era lo que hacía en ese lugar.

Syaoran termino de acomodar los libros en el estante cuando escucho la campana de la puerta

—Bienvenido —contesto amable

—hola busco un libro —dijo un señor

—claro ¿de qué tipo? —pregunto syaoran

—es para mi hijo, quizá vuelva Pronto—sonrió el señor

—señor Tsukishiro—saludo el dueño de la librería.

Ahí estaba lo que syaoran temía, el regreso de Yukito un escalofrió lo recorrió y lo único en que pensó fue en Sakura

* * *

**N/A: bueno lamento la demora u.u culpo a mi lap y que esta fallando y mi muso se había ido de vacaciones no se a donde, pero como quería actualizar a qui esta un nuevo cap. quizá solo falte uno, perdonen si se me escaparon unas faltas de ortografía u.u **

**si el nuevo profesor ¿que pasa con el? es extraño **

**y ¿acaso volverá Yukito?**

**¿que tramara MM contra Sakura?**

**no les prometo fecha para el siguiente Capitulo, ya que quizá mande a componer mi laptop u.u solo no me maten, gracias por sus reviews *w* me animan bueno los leo en la proxima **


End file.
